Summer to remember
by hopewings6
Summary: Promising after high school that they would spend every summer together the core 6 find themselves at Farkle beach house. This time everyone is worried about Riley when Lucas brings his new girlfriend but will Riley care and what secret is she keeping. With Riley and Lucas in the same house will this bring them together or will this be the end of their story.
1. Chapter 1

Riley pov

Riley looked around her empty dorm room picking up her last box and smiled. "Riley my love what are you doing?" Christian asked her. She laughed and said "just getting one last look at the place I called home." Christian smiled at the girl who became his roommate by accident and friend by choice. "Well I for one am glad to be leaving this place for the summer." Riley giggles and says "still going to tour around Italy for the summer?" He grins and says "yes I heard Italian men are extremely gorgeous during summertime."

Riley shakes her head and says "I'll take your word for it." Christian puts his arm around her and says "you could always come with you know." Before she can respond Maya walks in and says "sorry toots she belongs to me this summer. You had her all year." "Peaches it's your own fault for moving in with Josh." Riley jokes. Christian laughs and Maya says "I know but the apartment next to us is empty and if a certain person rents it we can hang out all the time."

She grabs Riley's last box and walks out. Riley laughs and starts walking out when Christian stops her. "Ri I thought you told her about your plans?" Riley looks out the door and says "I tried but I could never get the words out and besides who even knows if it will happen. I'm still waiting to hear back from them. So keep quiet about it please?" He sighs and says "okay but you should still tell her."

"You know I'm so mad I won't get to meet the famous Zay he sounds dreamy." Christian tells them sitting in the bakery after dropping Riley's boxes off at her parents house. Riley and Maya look at each other and laugh. "Trust me there is nothing dreamy about Zay." Maya says scrunching up her nose. Christian waves her off and says "well what about this Lucas character?" Maya looks at me and I say "well once upon a time he was dreamy to me at least."

After a few minutes Christian stands up. "I think a round of smoothies and some pastries is in order. Don't you agree?" He says getting up. Maya nods her head and says "riles you okay?" I smile and look at her and say "I'm fine Maya. We broke up awhile ago. I'm over it now." Maya grabs my hand and says "you don't have to be okay with it Riley. It wasn't that long ago he broke up with you." "Maya it's been a year I'm fine now. It took some time but I'm better than I was. And before you say it seeing him this summer isn't going to send me on a downward spiral of depression."

Maya pov

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the summer in bed with me Maya?" Josh says pulling me back down. I giggle and say "tempting but I want to be there for Riley when she finally sees huckleberry after all this time. She says she's fine but I don't know she seems off." He brushes the hair off my face and says "I know she seems like herself but not herself. Think it's because of him?" I bite my lip and say "I don't know. Stupid huckleberry. Josh laughs and says "I kinda feel bad for him. Has to endure your wrath this summer." I sit on him and say "keep it up and you will to." He smiles and says "oh you love me." I smile and say "sometimes Matthews sometimes."

"Well if it isn't honey nugget!" Zay shouts when I walk into the bakery. I shake my head and smile "hunkalicious I missed you." I hug him and ask how's Juilliard. "Oh you know the ladies love a man who can dance and lift them in the air at the same time." I laugh and say "so are we the first ones here? That can't be good." He chuckles and says "no Lucas is around here somewhere I think he went to wait for his girlfriend. I'm surprised you didn't see him?"

I clench my fist and say "girlfriend?! He doesn't deserve one after breaking my best friend's heart." Zay looks at me and was about to say something when he gestures to the door. We see Lucas come in with a girl who looked like Riley right down to the clothes she wore. "Hey Zay short stack." Lucas says hugging us. "So who's the girl?" I say folding my arms. Lucas grabs her hand and says "this is Jen well Jennifer. Jen this is Maya and Zay." She smiles at us and says "it's nice to finally meet you guys Lucas talks about you guys all the time."

I roll my eyes and smile at her. "So where are the geniuses and Riley?" Zay says looking at the door. We sit back down and I say "well here comes the geniuses and Riley took someone to the airport and was going to be late." Lucas scoffs and says "don't you mean her boyfriend Christian?" I look at him weirdly and then laugh. "Wow ranger rick still a insecure western hero huh?" He looks at me and Jennifer says "a western hero that's so you Lucas."

I scoff and say "more the insecure part." I get up and grab Farkle by the shirt pulling him outside. "Well hello to you too Maya." Smackle says waving at me. I smile and say "sorry smack need your other half for a second." Farkle fixes his shirt and says "okay why did you grab me?" I look inside and say "did you not tell huckleberry that Christian was gay?" Farkle eyes widen and he says "he's gay?" I stare at him weirdly and say "wow for a genius who sure can't read people. And don't tell him that he is gay."

Farkle looks at me and says "no Maya just tell him so they can get back together and be happy." "Who can be happy?" We turn and see Riley walking down the steps. "Oh hey Riley I've missed you!" Farkle yells. Riley looks at him confused and says "I missed you too farkley is everyone else inside?" I try to grab her and warn her but she walks in. "Go minkus!" I shout shoving him.

We watch as Lucas introduces his girlfriend and I waited to see what Riley would do but all she did was smile and say "it's nice to meet you too. I love your skirt where did you get it?" Zay walks over and says "whoa I kind of expected cotton candy face to run away. What is going on with her?" I look back at Riley and Jennifer and say "I don't know but I'm going to find out."

 **short chapter let me know what you think. and if I should continue it**


	2. Chapter 2

Riley pov

"Wow Farkle your house is beautiful!" Jennifer says once we get inside. I see Maya roll her eyes and I nudge her. "Thank you Jen but it's more my family's place." Farkle says putting the bags down. I walk up to her and say "you should see the view of the sunset at night. There's a trail that leads down to the beach and the sun dances on the water it's gorgeous. Luke you should take her." We look at Lucas and he looked shocked. Zay nudges him and he clears his throat and says "yeah sure we could do that."

Jennifer and Lucas walk off and I see everyone looking at me. "What?" Maya walks up to me and puts her hand on my forehead. "Riles are you feeling okay?" I laugh and move her hand and say "peaches I'm fine. Why?" Zay puts his arm around me and says "well you pretty much just gave your enemy an idea to have a romantic moment with the love of your life." I push his arm off and look at them. "Jennifer isn't my enemy she's Lucas girlfriend so let's act like adults and treat her like she has always been one of us huh? And how do you know Lucas is the love of my life hmm? Maybe I haven't met him yet?" I say walking out to the back patio.

"Hi." I turn and see Jennifer standing next to me smiling. "Hi you wanna sit down?" She nods and sits across from me. "You know I thought once I met you I would hate you." She says after a couple of minutes. I look at her and say "why? Cause Lucas and I use to have history because I can assure you that's in the past. You have nothing to worry about." She smiles and looks at the door and then back at me. "You make it hard to hate you you know that? I want so badly to see you as the ex that wants him back but you seem like all that was between you two is gone." I bite my lip and say "I'm sorry it's my curse to be unbelievably sweet. And if I'm honest it may be over between us but he had my heart for years and he still in there it's just a different love now."

We sit there and after awhile go back inside to find the group debating what we should do our first night there. "We should go to dinner and then bed. We have all summer come on guys." Farkle and smackle say together. "No we should go eat and then dancing!" Zay says giving Maya a hi five. I smile and take out my camera and start taking pictures of them. "Honey what are you doing?" Maya says covering her face. I giggle and say "well I just love you guys and wanted proof that I know a group of people that are all so different but all the same too." They all look at each other and start laughing. "Riley are you dying and this is how you tell us?" Zay says jokingly. I shake my head and say "no and forgive me for being sentimental but we are all moving around and doing things and how many more summers will we get where all of us are together like this?"

After much debate and threatening of lives we decide take out and a movie tonight and dancing tomorrow. Maya and Zay leave to get the food and I go to my room grabbing the envelope I've been carrying for awhile to Smackle and Farkle room. "Hey Riley are you looking for Farkle I think he might be showing Jen and Lucas his new chair." Smackle says opening the door and letting me in. I close it and say "no I was actually looking for you." She looks confused and then says "Me? Why?" I fiddle with the envelope and say "well you see I have this friend. You know Christian?" She nods and I continue "well he's been given this huge opportunity and he doesn't want jinx it but he wanted to know if you could look over the paperwork for him to make sure it's all you know on the up and up." I hand her the envelope and she looks at it.

"Why doesn't he just get a lawyer to look at it like your mom?" I bite my cheek and say "well he would have but he wanted someone smart who wouldn't sugarcoat anything. He wants the honest truth." She smiles and says "Well I am a highly intellectual person. Contrary to Farkle who thinks he's the superior one in the relationship." I laugh and give her a hug and say "thank you Smackle. Also could you not tell anyone. He doesn't want to jinx it and tell people without getting it." She nods and I get up to leave. "Oh Riley can you tell him something for me?" I turn back around and she says "tell him stay away from my man I'm not afraid to fight him for Farkle." I giggle and say "okay I'll tell him."

Lucas pov

"And this is the chair isn't it awesome?" Farkle says sitting in his new lounge chair he just got. I chuckle and say "well can I sit in the awesome chair?" He sits up and says "no butts in the chair but mine. Got it freak face?" I put my hands up and smile at him. I see Riley walk in and she smiles at me and walks over to Jen. I watch as they talk and wonder why she didn't bring her boyfriend. "Hey Farkle why didn't Riley bring Christian isn't he her boyfriend?" Farkle gets up and says "I don't know. Maybe you should just ask her about him and not assume things. Actually you have a girlfriend why are you worried about Riley huh?"

He walks off after that and I stare at him weirdly and shake my head. I walk over to the girls and say "what are we talking about?" Riley laughs and says "Jennifer was just telling me how you guys met. Did you really fall in her lap?" I turn red and say "I didn't fall I sat on her by accident." Jen kisses my cheek and says "it was so adorable he was in his own world and didn't hear me." Riley starts laughing harder and says "Luke your lucky Maya didn't hear that story she would have made fun of you for the rest of your life."

"Hey Riley can you believe they didn't have that hot sauce I like anymore?" Maya says tapping Jen's shoulder. She turns around and Maya looks at her and then sees Riley and says "wow from behind you guys could be twins." She smirks at me and whispers "sure can pick em huh ranger rick?" I glare at her and she grabs Riley's hand and walks into the kitchen. "So what movie are we watching first?" I ask when we get settled in the theater room. "The exorcist." Maya says grinning. I look over at Riley and then tell Maya "short stack you know Riley doesn't like scary movies why would you pick that?"

Riley looks at her and then me and says "it's actually my choice. Scary movies don't scare me as much. Christian and I had a horror movie marathon and it helped me." I clench my fist and Maya smirks at me and says "Christian is a great guy isn't he huckleberry helping riles out like that?" I nod my head and Maya puts the movie on. "Hey Lucas could you not put chocolate in the popcorn." Jen whispers to me. I look at her and say "how come?" "Well I just don't really like it. But I know you do so I don't say anything." I smile and say "okay." She kisses my cheek and we watch the movie.

I couldn't help myself but look over at Riley and seen how she was actually enjoying the movie and tossing popcorn at Zay who sat next to her. She feels me looking and smiles and then watches the movie. I couldn't help but watch her more than the movie. Jen had fallen asleep and I hear someone whisper "pretty sure Riley isn't in the exorcist Bucky." I turn my head and glare at Maya and say "and I'm sure you should be somewhere else besides behind me." She laughs and gets up sitting next to Riley who was sticking gummy bears on Zay's head since he fell asleep.

After the movie those of us still awake decide to go sit on the beach. "Maya don't forget the marshmallows." Riley says as Maya and smackle make their way back to the house leaving Riley and I alone in a long time. We sit down and she sighs happily looking out at the water. "Gorgeous isn't it?" Riley says taking a picture of the water. I smile and say "yeah can't beat a view like this." She nudges me and says "well it's nothing compared to the night sky in Texas though." I chuckle and see her taking my picture. "What are you doing?" I say. She smiles and snaps another picture and says "capturing every moment of this summer. I want to remember everything about it."

She turns back to the water and I look at her. "What?" She says glancing at me. "It's nothing it's just are you dying?" I ask with a serious tone. She turns and looks at me and then starts laughing "I'm not dying Lucas seriously is it a crime to want to remember everything about the people and places you've been. We never get to see each other unless it's the summertime. We went all middle and high school seeing each other and now I don't know I just want to remember this." She puts her camera down and stands up. "What are you doing?" I ask standing up too.

She smiles and says "I'm going to dip my feet in the water." I watch as she walks into the water and giggles when the waves hit her legs. I couldn't help but think there was more to than what she was saying. I just didn't know if it was good or bad.

 **Dont worry I'm not going to kill Riley off or make her sick. Also every chapter will be in Riley's pov and another person at different times. So hopefully you won't get confused.**


	3. Chapter 3

Riley pov

"You look hot riles! Huckleberry won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Maya says making me twirl in front of her. I frown and say "Maya do I need to remind you that Lucas has a girlfriend, a very nice girlfriend at that." Maya grimaces and sticks out her tongue. "Well I still don't like her nobody is that nice to somebody's ex girlfriend and friends that they just met. Besides huckleberry still loves you Riley why else would he be dating your clone?" I shake my head and put on my shoes. Over the last couple of days Maya made it her mission to prove that Jennifer and I were the same person and to show me Lucas did still had feelings for me.

"Peaches no more laying in the sun it's melting your brain. Lucas is happy with her and I'm happy for him so stop whatever plan is forming in that blond head of yours." She sits next to me and says "what is going on with you? When you guys first broke up you were a mess and now your happy for him?" I grab her hand and shrug "I don't know maybe I finally feel like we are in a good place in our relationship to be who we are meant to be." She looks at me and says "and what's that?"

i get up and say "Riley and Lucas." She chuckles and says "you've always been that." I turn and look at her and say "no I mean just Riley and just Lucas not Riley and Lucas. I want this summer to be drama free Maya. No fighting and no tears. Unless they come from laughing at Zay again. Remember his sugar mama?" She starts laughing and says "oh yeah that was the best night ever! That'll teach him to not drink so much. That old lady was ready to take him home." She gets up and hugs me and I say "see that's what I want laughter so no conspiring please?" Her phone goes off and she grabs it and starts smiling. "Alright I'm gonna go see if Smackle is ready. Have fun sexting Josh." She giggles as I walk out the room.

"Hey Smackle you look gorgeous." I tell her walking into the kitchen. She smiles and says "indeed I do and I have to hide Farkle can't seem to keep his hands off me. Maya was right about the dress." I shake my head and sit on the bar stool and say "okay no more hanging out with Maya unless I'm with you?" She stops smiling and says "will though Riley?" I look at her and say "how did you figure it out?" She sits next to me and says "Looking over everything I seen what the job description was and it didn't take long to figure out who it was for." I sigh and she says "are you going to take it?" I look at her and say "I don't know I'm one of five they're considering the contract was something to look over in case I got it."

She grabs my hand and says "but are you going to take it? It's a 10 year contract Riley." I wipe my eyes and say "I know I know all of that Smackle. Looking at it can you honestly tell me if you were given the same opportunity you wouldn't take it?" She looks down and says "no I would in a heartbeat it's a wonderful opportunity." She wipes her eyes and I smile "please don't say anything to anyone I don't want this to get out before I even know if I'm getting it." She nods her head and I pull her into a hug. "Hey you said no tears so what with the waterworks?" Maya shouts gesturing at us. I laugh and say "I accidentally poked her eye and you know me crying helps a person to forgive you." Maya laughs and says "yeah nobody could resist the Riley tears."

"Ladies." Farkle says walking in the kitchen with Zay. "Farkle!" We say together giggling. He walks over to Smackle and kisses her. "So party people are we ready to party?" Zay cheers throwing his hands in the air. "I am. I'm so ready to dance the night away." I tell him. I grab my camera and say "get together group photo." They groan and Smackle says "hey do what the girl asked this is important!" They look at her confused and she says "sorry." Before they're can question her any further Lucas and Jennifer come in and I say "Jennifer I love your dress." Maya walks towards me and whispers "yeah because it's the same one as yours just a different color."

I ignore her and say "okay people let's get this show on the road." I see Lucas standing there staring at me and I chuckle and say "earth to Friar you there?" He shakes his head and says "yeah sorry just thinking about some stuff." I smile and say "well let's think and walk the night is calling our name."

Zay pov

"Dude did you see how hot Riley looks in that dress?" I say jokingly to Lucas in the club bathroom. He glares at me and clenches his fist. "Zay your my friend and I love you but if you touch Riley so help me I'll kill you." He says through gritted teeth. I put up my hands and say "Luke I was joking relax." He looks at me through the mirror and I grin at him. "Don't say it Isaiah." I zip my lips and he walks to the door and I say "you still love her don't you?" He stops but keeps walking out. "Oh this is going to be a great summer story." I say walking out the bathroom. I head back to the table and see Jen sitting on Lucas lap while he watches Riley dance with Maya. I shake my head and walk over to the table.

"The next round is on me!" Maya shouts coming back to the table. I look around and don't see Riley I finally spot her dancing with some guy I see Lucas did too. I chuckle and say "hey honey nugget I'll buy but I'm gonna need your help carrying them." She looks at me and then shrugs following me. "Okay spill babineaux?" She says once we make it to the bar. I lean on the bar and look over at Riley who was now slow dancing with that same guy and say "well Ms. Hart I just so happen to have a great story for you."

She looks at me weirdly and I gesture to Riley and Maya says "yeah she's dancing that's not really a story Zay." I chuckle and say "oh it is if a certain ex boyfriend is downing his third beer and two seconds away from punching the guy she's with." Maya looks over at Lucas and sees him shooting daggers their way and Jennifer completely oblivious talking to Farkle and Smackle. Maya starts smiling and says "well I don't see why he's so pissed he broke up with her and has a girlfriend." I nod and say "well it could be because he still loves her."

Maya's eyes widen and I see that grin she gets when she is planning something. The bartender hands us our drinks and I say "so what are we going to do?" She looks at me and says "nothing." "Nothing?! That is not something Maya Hart would say when it comes to her best friend." We take the drinks to the table and Maya pulls me on the dance floor. "Riley wants a drama free summer where we only cry from laughter at your expense." I look at her and say "you guys will never let that go will you? That's the reason I don't drink as much." She laughs and I spin her. "So we aren't doing anything to push them back together?"

Maya smirks and says "I never said we weren't going to. I may already have something cooking if you know what I mean." I spin her again and say "Maya Hart you evil genius you." She giggles and winks at me as we continue dancing.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley pov

I sit down at the bay window and stare at the moon shining off the water when i hear my computer go off. "Hey kiddo." I smile and say "uncle Shawn!" He chuckles and says "how you been? That uncle of yours isn't there with my daughter is he?" I giggle and say "no Maya didn't bring him although I think he might come out here." His eyes widen and he says "I think I'm going to have to face time with that daughter of mine tomorrow and have a talk with her. It's bad enough she is living with him. At least there i can come over and stop anything from happening." I shake my head and say "you've become as bad as dad when i was with Lucas." Shawn chuckles and says "nobody can top your dad he is in a class all by himself." I smile and nod my head. "So is it weird being there with him around?" I shake my head and say "no I think we are finally reaching a good place in our relationship where it isn't weird anymore and he has a girlfriend now too." Shawn looks at me and smiles. "What?" I say laughing. "nothing it's just you've become so wise Riley Matthews." "Thank you."

He laughs and then says "so have you heard back from them yet?" I sigh and say "not yet I don't think they are going to choose me." He shakes his head and says "kiddo they would be fools not to. They loved your pictures from our trip to Ireland. Have you told anyone or your parents?" I sigh and lean back on the bay window. "Nobody knows except my roommate Christian and smackle when i asked her to look at the contract." He nods and says "do you plan to tell anyone about it?" I shake my head and say "i don't want to jinx it. Telling people will make it real and i want this summer to just be fun and not have everyone try to change my mind about it." "What about Cory and Topanga?" I look at him and say "uncle Shawn you know as well as i do that if I tell them my dad would lock me in my room and my mom would use her scary lawyer voice to get them to choose someone else." He starts laughing and i hear Katy calling him and he says he has to go.

I close my computer and stare out the window i start smiling and grab my bag and towel heading towards the beach. I put my towel down and lay on it staring up at the stars. Ten minutes passes by and someone shines a light on me. "Excuse me miss the beach is closed what are you doing out here?" Someone says in a deep voice. I shield my eyes and say "oh sorry I was waiting on someone." "This someone is he always late like this?" I giggle and say "sadly yes. Pretty sure on his tombstone it's gonna say sorry running late." He chuckles and turns off the flashlight sitting next to me and says "that's just cold Riley I'm pretty sure it will say Lucas Friar always on time." I sit up and nudge him saying "okay sure Friar."

We sit there staring at the water and I look at him and say "you ready Dr. cowboy?" He stands up pulling me with him and says "hey I'm not a doctor yet." I laugh and say "so you are just a cowboy right now?" He smiles and nods his head. We walk to back to the house and grab the bikes Farkle had. "You weren't waiting long for me were you?" He asks. I shake my head and say "not really maybe ten minutes why?" We start petaling and he says "oh nothing I was just waiting for Jen to go to sleep before I left." I stop and say " Luke you didn't have to do that. You could have just told her what we are doing." He turns his bike back around and says "I know it's just she had a allergic reaction to something and she took some meds and I didn't want to leave her till she finally got comfortable."

I smile and say "Lucas Friar you're adorable." I pinch his cheeks and see them turn red. He clears his throat and says "okay funny girl are you ready?" I nod my head and we bike down the road. Once we get there we park the bikes and walk back down on the beach. "So you got the first aid kit right?" He asks. I roll my eyes and say "yes cowboy I got it. I highly doubt we will have a repeat of the first time we did this?" He looks at me and says "oh really? Tell that to the scar we both have on our shoulders." I gasps and say "okay it was your fault anyway for scaring me and making us both fall on the rocks." He shakes his head and I say "you know I'm right Friar." "Okay your right let's go." We climb over the little dune and reach the hidden cave we found years before.

"Think our box is still in there?" He asks. I smile and say "only one way to find out." We climb inside the cave and spot the opening we marked with our initials. I pull the box out and shake it. "Might need a bigger one? Did you bring two notes since we didn't do it last year?" He pulls out the two pieces of folded paper and says "so are we ever going to read what we wrote to each other or just fill this box up and have someone else find it and read them?" I smile and put my notes in the box and close it putting it back. "Come on you know the rules of this tradition we made. We will know when the time is right to read them." He chuckles and we walk back out the cave. I smile and stare up at the sky. "What cha doing there sunshine?" I look at him and say "nothing just living in the memories at the moment."

He smiles and we hear Ella Henderson "Yours" playing from the house near the dune. Lucas smiles at me and bows saying "Miss Riley may I have this dance?" I giggle and curtsy saying "yes you may sir." He spins me and I rest my head on his shoulder. "I've always loved this song." I whisper. He smiles and say "me too. It is tied to a lot of moments for us." I look at him and he stares at me. "So did you know I can tell when it's going to rain?" I say changing the subject. He looks at me weirdly and I laugh and say "from my scar it starts hurting and then bam rain." He chuckles and spins me again. "Are you doubting my magical powers mad dog?" He shakes his head and says "never princess dancing sunshine."

We head back to the house and park the bikes. I look out at the water again and say "you know what other tradition we didn't do?" He looks at me with wide eyes and says "are you sure I mean we aren't together anymore wouldn't that be inappropriate now?" I laugh and playfully hit him saying "oh Lucas Friar you old pervert. We both got bathing suits underneath so we can do it minus the nudity." He shakes his head as we walk down to the beach and says "spoil sport." I gasps and chase after him. "Okay you ready?" I say taking off my shirt and shorts. I see him staring and smack him. "Eyes on my face cowboy." He laughs and says "I see you added to the tattoo." He points at my shoulder where our scar is and I say "yeah why you don't like the bear holding Pluto?" He touches it and says "no I do it suits you."

I look at him and we stood there staring at each other. I clear my throat and say "did you ever add to your jellybean wearing a cowboy hat tattoo?" He holds his shoulder and says "no it's just the jellybean and hat." We walk to the water and I say "on the count of three." We don't waste time and just jump in. We splash and swim under the moonlight for an hour and then head back to the house. "Thanks for keeping the tradition alive Luke." He hugs me and says "Always sunshine." I head inside and see Farkle holding a cup of tea watching us. "Night farkle." I say smiling.

Farkle pov

I wake up the next morning and lay there thinking about what happened last night and wondered what was going on? "Farkle are you alright?" Smackle asks touching my arm. I turn towards her and say "have you noticed anything between Riley and Lucas?" Smackle sits up and says "no Lucas is with Jennifer why would he have something going on with Riley? She made it clear she was okay with their relationship." I sit up and say "are you sure? They aren't flirting or sneaking off together when no one is around?" Smackle looks at me and says "I haven't seen anything why are you asking?"

I get up and say "never mind." I head down to the kitchen and see Maya and Zay laughing and clinking their cups together. "I knew it!" I shout startling them. Before they could respond Lucas and Jen come in the kitchen. "Morning everyone." Lucas says. "Hey is Riley up yet we're supposed to go shopping." Jen asks. I look at Lucas and say "Lucas do you know if Riley is up yet?" He stares at me and nervously chuckles saying "how should I know?" I see Maya looking at me and I get up and grab a muffin.

"Good morning friends." Riley says cheerfully. I hand her a cup and say "why so happy?" She shrugs and says "it's a beautiful day how could you not be happy." Smackle comes down and we all eat breakfast I stare at Riley and Lucas and I can feel Maya looking at me. "So everyone want to head into town?" Lucas asks. "No Farkle and Zay are helping me with something you guys go ahead." Maya says looking at me. Everyone leaves and Maya grabs me by the shirt and says "okay spill minkus?"

I pull my shirt out of her hand and say "you spill first? I saw you two conspiring did you two have anything to do with last night?" Zay and Maya share a look and say together "what happen?" I look at them and say "you don't know? I thought you two had schemed and push them together." Maya looks at me and says "okay tell us everything?" I shrug and say "all I know is I came down around 1 and they were hugging outside and they both looked happy and wet." Zay spits out his coffee and says "they hooked up?"

I shake my head and say "I don't know and you two really didn't push them together?" They shake their heads and Maya laughs and says "we haven't even begun and the universe is already putting things into motion." I sip my coffee and say "whatever you two have plan I want in. If the universe wants them together so do I." Maya smiles and says "welcome to the get Riley and Lucas back together club."

"I wanted a cool handshake but Maya said no." Zay whispers making me laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Smackle pov

"Here smackle try this one on." Riley tells me handing me a green swimsuit. "I don't think this is my color Riley." She smiles and shakes her head and says "actually it is and Farkle won't be able to keep his hands off you." I blush and try it. "So have you heard back yet?" I ask her while changing. I hear her sigh and peek out the door at her. "No and I don't think I will." She says leaning against the wall. I open the door showing her my bathing suit and tell her "Riley they would be fools not to. Your work is very admirable and nobody can capture what's going on like you can."

She smiles and hugs me. "Thank you izzy that means a lot. You know if I do get it and decide to take it you might be the only friend who will be happy for me." I shake my head and say "on the contrary dearest would be he would just miss you terribly like I would. But we both would know you are trying to bring good into the world." Riley smiles and wipes her eyes and says "secret of life right?" I laugh and say "secret of life." We walk out the shop and make our way over to Lucas and Jennifer I stop and pull Riley back. "You okay Smackle?" She asks looking at me. I nod my head and say "yes I'm quite well just seeing Lucas made me remember something Farkle said this morning."

Riley stands in front me and says "what did he say?" I bite my cheek and say "he asked if I noticed Lucas and you sneaking off by yourself or acting differently with each other." Riley starts laughing and says "oh Farkle is something else." I look at her confused and say "why is that?" She smiles and says "he thinks something happened because he seen me hugging Lucas last night after we hung out." I laugh and say "you mean he saw you guys carrying on with your summer traditions?" Riley's eyes widen and she says "how did you know?"

"Well it doesn't take a genius to know that something was different with you two when we come up here. Plus Lucas and you have the same scars on your shoulders but have a tattoo that covers most of it up." Riley laughs again and links her arm with mine as we start walking. "Smackle have I told you that you may be my favorite genius?" I smile and say "no but it's nice to know you admire my intelligence." "Oh hey there you two are?" Jennifer says when we reach them. "Here we are." Riley says smiling at her. "Did you find everything you were looking for?" Lucas asks smiling at Riley then looking at me.

I smile and say "indeed we have and Lucas you have got to stop flirting with me." Riley and Lucas start laughing and Jennifer looked confused. "Let's go I'm starving hopefully the rest of them started cooking." Riley says. We start walking out when Riley spots an ice cream shop and goes in with Jennifer. I see her talking with the guy at the counter and glance at Lucas who had his fist clenched. "I'm sure she is just asking about the difference between ice cream and yogurt." I tell him. "Huh?" He says looking at me. I gesture to his hands and he puts them in his pocket. "Might want to stop that before you cause a rip in your shorts." He shakes his head and turns around not facing them. "I don't think that's going to help your situation?" He looks at me and says "Smackle I don't have a situation?"

I nod my head and say "oh I believe you do. You've gotten yourself in quite a pickle Lucas." He sighs and says "okay care to fill me in on it?" I nod and we go sit down. "Your at a crossroad. Down one road is the safest route to take and at the end it's a pretty brunette. Down the other is a road filled with more twists and turns then you can imagine, but at the end is a pretty brunette. Which road would you take? Lucas looks at me and starts laughing "smackle wouldn't I just take the easiest road? I shake my head and say "you could however we both know the easiest way is not the road for you." "But it has the girl waiting for me at the end." I pat his hand and say "yes it does however we both know the girl you truly want is down the road filled with twists and turns." He looks at me and shakes his head "no not anymore we both moved on. I have Jen and she has Christian."

I look at him weirdly and start laughing. "You think Riley and... Who told you that?" He looks at me confused and says "nobody told me i seen the pictures plus Maya basically confirmed it." I see Riley and Jen walking towards us so i stand and say "Lucas you may be cute but you're extremely gullible." He looks confused and shakes his head getting up. We head back to the house and I see Maya and Zay sitting down at the beach. "Huh I guess we have to barbecue?" Lucas says taking our bags inside. We follow him in and I see Farkle in his study.

I walk in and see papers on his desk with Riley and Lucas names on them. "Farkle please tell me this is not what I think it is?" Farkle jumps dropping the papers he was holding. "Smackle you scared me when did you guys get here?" I close the door to his study and say " just a little while ago. Now care to explain this?" He sighs and says "We plan to get Riley and Lucas back together." He smiles and I cross my arms and say "may I asks who this we are?" He mumbles and I say "who?" "Maya and Zay." I shake my head and say "that's very nice and all but you forgot to factor in one thing?"

He looks at me confused and I say "Lucas girlfriend Jennifer. Also why does Lucas think Riley is dating her gay friend Christian?" Farkle eyes widen and he says "Maya may have lead him to believe they were and I went along with it." I sigh and he says "come on isadora don't you want to see our friends happy?" I smile and say "yes I do very much." But I knew with Riley leaving this wasn't going to end well.

Riley pov

"okay we need music." I look around for Farkle radio and spot it on a high shelf. "Who puts a radio up here?" I say out loud grabbing a stool and stand on it trying to reach the radio. "Almost got it." The stool starts to wobble and I almost fall off it when someone grabs me. "Oh my god that was close." I whisper. "Sunshine you need to be put in a plastic bubble." I look at Lucas and he chuckles. I stick my tongue out at him and say "funny Friar you can let me go now." He sets me down and grabs the radio.

"Hey that is so unfair!" I tell him walking into the kitchen. He chuckles and says "I can't help it that I'm more graceful than you." I pick up a blueberry from the counter and throw it at him. "Hey!" He shouts. I stick my tongue out at him and tie on my apron. "How is it that we end up cooking when Maya and Zay were here?" Lucas chuckles and says "exactly Maya and Zay. They never help with the cooking just the eating part." I giggle and say "that's true. But I at least thought Farkle would have started the grill."

Jennifer and Farkle walk in and he says "after losing half an eyebrow the last time I stay away." Lucas and I look at each other and laugh. "Oh that's right I forgot you did look super creepy." I say still laughing. Jennifer sits at the counter and says "when did this happen?" I think about it and say "I think it was the summer before 9th grade. I'm sure Maya has a picture of it around here somewhere." "Wow you guys been coming down here that long?" I smile and say "well Maya and I have been coming down here for years and Lucas started coming with us 7th grade. Smackle and Zay were later." Jennifer's eyes widen and she says "wow you guys known each other for a long time." Lucas and I look at each other and shrug "yeah I guess you can say that." He tells her.

I continue to mix stuff up for the dessert while Lucas fixed everything he needed for the grill. Jennifer starts laughing and we look at her. "What's so funny Jen?" Lucas asks reaching passed me. She says "you two. The way you move around one another close but not exactly messing up like you're dancing." Zay comes in and says "that's because they're the mom and pop of the group." We look at him and Jennifer says "the mom and pop?" Zay chuckles and says "yeah for as long as I've known cotton candy face Riley there she always makes sure we have what we need and having a good time. But not that good of a time."

"Hey are you calling me a killjoy?" I asks. Lucas nudges me and says "sunshine no one is calling you that." "Sunshine haven't heard that nickname in awhile." Zay says smiling at us. I shake my head and continue mixing. "Well how does Lucas act like the dad of the group?" Jennifer asks. "Well he makes sure we don't drive mom here crazy and keeps her smiling." I smile and shake my head and say "Zay I smile when we all have fun together." "Okay I think I have everything I need to start grilling." Lucas says clapping his hands together.

"Jennifer you should see this grill is enormous!" Zay says gesturing with his hands. He grabs her arm leading her out there and Lucas follows. "Hey riles need some help?" Maya asks hopping on the counter. "No peaches I got everything besides you and Lucas aren't allowed to help since both of you eat the batter before I can bake it." Maya chuckles and says "we'll stop making it so delicious." She tries to dip her finger in the batter and I smack it. "Ow Riley you meanie." I giggle and she walks away.

"Maya trying to eat the batter?" Lucas asks walking back inside. I smile and say "yes I don't know who is worse her or you?" I point at him with my spoon and some batter flies at him. I snicker and say "I'm sorry I did not mean to do that." He wipes his face and says "oh really?" He starts walking towards me and I back up saying "Lucas Friar don't you dare!" He grins and keeps walking towards me. My back hits the wall and he grabs the spoon dipping it in the batter. He flings it at me and starts laughing walking away. I wipe my face grabbing the flour and call his name.

"Hey Lucas?" He turns around and I toss the flour at him. I start laughing and he says "oh you want to play Matthews?" I fold my arms and say "bring it Friar." I move towards him but slip on flour and fall pulling him down with me and covering us both in flour. "You okay?" He asks. I wipe my mouth and start giggling. "See this is what happens when you throw food at me." Lucas says chuckling. I look up and see him on top of me. "Hi." I say smiling. He moves the hair out of my face and says "hi." He starts to lean down when we hear "whoa what happened in here?" We look up and see Maya smirking at us.

Lucas gets up and pulls me with him. "Sunshine wanted to start a food fight." Lucas says nudging me. I gasps and say "I did not!" He laughs dusting himself off and goes to grab the broom. "So you two looked pretty cozy." Maya says leaning on the counter smirking at me. "Maya nothing happened we had a small food fight and then slipped on flour." Maya nods her head and says "you sure cause it looked like you two were having more than a food fight." I shake my head and say "Maya we are friends and nothing more okay."

"Are you sure riles?" I smile and say "yes peaches I am."


	6. Chapter 6

Riley pov

"Riley my love!" Christian shouts kissing his computer screen. I laugh and say "Christian you crazy man how's the trip going?" He sighs rubbing his head and says "terrible." I frown and say "what?! I thought Italy was crawling with gorgeous men. What you do go through them all?" He smiles and says "I wish. But no apparently they decided not to be anywhere near where I am. I'm thinking of cutting this trip short and returning home. Although I'm not sure I want to go back home." "Why don't you come down here? Farkle has plenty of room and I'm sure the others wouldn't mind." He taps his chin and says "I'll do it! I'll book the next flight and leave this dreary place devoid of gorgeous men." I shake my head and smile. "I'll let everyone know you're coming. He blows me a kiss and says "love you ciao my love." I giggle blowing him one back and say "love you too." I close my computer and walk back inside and see Lucas clenching his fist.

"Hey you okay?" I ask walking towards him. He looks at me and says "yup I'm perfectly fine." I look at him weirdly and he asks who was I talking to. "Oh that was Christian. He decided to cut his trip short and he's coming back early. I invited him to join us for the rest of the summer." Lucas slams his cup down and says "don't you think maybe you should asks if you could bring someone instead of just telling them okay?" I look at him and say "I know that and I am going to talk to Farkle and I doubt he would mind. What's your problem?" He shakes his head and says "no problem I just think it's kind of rude to bring a guest when this was suppose to be a group vacation." I look to see if he was serious and start laughing "you can't be serious can you?" He nods his head and I say "well don't you think you're being a little bit of a hypocrite?"

He shakes his head and folds his arms over his chest and says "how exactly am I doing that?" I scoff and say "well let's see you talk about how this is supposed to be a group vacation and trying to say I can't invite Christian when in fact you brought your girlfriend along on this so called friends trip." He walks outside and says "that's totally different." I follow and say "how the hell is that different? Why because she's your girlfriend?" Lucas looks at me and says "yeah it is." I look at him with wide eyes and say "wow I can't believe you said that." He looks at me and says "look I'm just telling you that Jen has been around Zay and Farkle before and how well do you even know this Christian guy?" I roll my eyes and say "I've known him longer than you've known Jennifer. He's my roommate and for your information Farkle has met him. The only ones that haven't are you and Zay. So get off your high horse Lucas come see the world the way the rest of us do." He was going to say something when Maya comes out rubbing her eyes and says "what is going on here?"

I look at Lucas and say "ask king Friar here apparently he makes all the decisions." "Riley that's not.." I hold up my hand and say "I'm going for a walk." I walk down and can faintly hear Maya asking him what did he do. I walk along the beach and sit down looking at the water. "Hey can I sit?" I look up at Farkle and smile nodding my head. "So what was all that with Lucas back there?" I cover my face and say "please tell me that only Maya and you heard us?" He looks at the water and i sigh. "Great now i owe Jennifer an apology. Stupid Lucas!" Maya walks towards us with two cups of coffee and sits on the other side of Farkle. "Here you go riles. Thought you might need this." I smile and take a sip and Farkle says "hey where's mine?" Maya sips hers and says " back at the house." We look at each other and start laughing.

"Remember when it was just the three of us that would come down here for summer?" I ask. Farkle smiles and says "yeah just me and my two wives." He puts his arms around us and Maya and I start laughing again. "That feels like forever ago. Then huckleberry started coming with us making us a quartet." Maya says. I sigh and Maya says "so what happened back there with you two? I thought you wanted a drama free summer?" I lightly chuckle and say "well I was trying to but Lucas got on his high horse and said I couldn't invite Christian to spend the rest of the summer with us." Maya and Farkle look at each other and Maya says "I thought he was in Italy?" "He was but apparently no good prospects there so he's heading home." I tell her.

"Well he's more than welcome here." Farkle adds. I smile and say "I was going to ask you but king Lucas was making a big deal out of it." Farkle hugs me and says "because it's you Riley. He's always going to do that." I shake my head and say "no he has Jennifer and besides Christian is gay lucas is more his type than me." We all laugh and I say "is that why he's acting this way he thinks something is going on with Christian and I?" They both shrug and I stand up. "Where you going honey?" Maya asks. "I'm going to tell Lucas that Christian is gay. I thought he knew anyway?" They both get up and Maya says "don't do that?" I look at her and say "why not I want a fun summer and this isn't it." Maya links arms with me and Farkle and says "telling him is just going to make him more crazy he'll think you're telling him that just to tell him or that Christian is lying to you." I look at Maya weirdly and say "peaches that makes absolutely no sense." She shrugs and we make our way back to the house.

Lucas pov

"You know I'm glad my dad added this gym in here or there would be a lot of broken things around." Farkle says walking down the stairs to Zay and I. Zay chuckles and I keep punching the bag. "So it's not every day we wake up to the sound of yelling instead of an alarm clock. Farkle adds. I ignore him and Zay says "dude you know parents they fight that's what happens when one is still in love with the other." I stop and say "I'm not in love with Riley." Zay and Farkle look at each other and laugh. "I'm not!" I shout taking off my gloves.

"Your ridiculous fight with her this morning tells us other wise Lucas." Farkle says. I shake my head and drink my water. "It wasn't ridiculous I don't see why she needs to bring a guy down here for our group vacation." Zay chuckles and says "oh my god do you hear yourself? You brought your girl who is your girlfriend but it's not okay for Riley to have a guy here? Dude you so love her." Farkle laughs and says "Lucas just admit it it'll make you feel better just tell her how you feel." I shake my head and shout "no I'm not in love with her alright! I've moved on and so should you guys!" They exchange a look and walk upstairs.

"Well there seems to be a lot of yelling today." I look up and see Jen coming down the stairs. "Hey yeah sorry about that just a disagreement with friends." Jen nods her head and leans against the wall and says "what about this morning with Riley? Was that just a disagreement between friends?" I look at her and grab her hand saying "yes it was. Riley and I sometimes can drive each other insane that's all." I kiss her cheek and grab my stuff walking up the stairs with her. She stops and says "Lucas are you still in love with her?"

I turn around and say "no of course not why would you think that?" She shrugs and says "you act differently around her this version of you I've never seen. Your more open and relaxed. And I don't know if it's because it's a different environment or if it's because of her." She sighs and continues "I just want to know if I'm wasting my time in this relationship if you're just going to break my heart." I hug her and say "I'm not in love with Riley. I like you and I want to be with you." She pulls back and says "you should probably go take a shower your all sweaty."

I smile and say "want to join?" She walks passed me and says "tempting but no I'm going with Smackle and Farkle into town to look at the little farmers market they have." We head up and I go take a shower. I come back down and see Maya and Zay playing slapjack on the patio. "Where's Riley?" I ask looking around for her. "Why going to argue with her some more?" Maya says picking up her cards. I shake my head and say "no I want to apologize." "Apologized for what being a jerk?" I turn around and see Riley walking towards us with her camera bag and tripod.

"What cha doing honey?" Maya asks her. "Well the light on the beach looks absolutely beautiful right now and I thought I clear my head and take some pictures anyone want to join?" I raise my hand and say "I'll come with you." She begins to say something when Zay cuts her off. "Cotton candy face let the man help you." She rolls her eyes at me and hands me her bag and flicks Zay in the head as we head down to the beach. "So where do you want to set this up at?" I ask her. She doesn't answer and I see her dipping her toes in the water. I smile and walk towards her. "Oo the water is cold." I shiver but she's doesn't look my way. I sigh and say "come on sunshine I know you want to give me a smile come on."

I start poking her sides and see a ghost of a smile appear on her face. "There it is." I say smiling at her. She smacks my hand away and says "why can't I ever stay mad at you?" I look at her and say "I don't know to much history between us for us to ever truly get angry with each other." She sighs and says "yeah well just cause I'm not mad at you doesn't mean I have to like you right now." She stares at the water but I see her look at me from the corner of her eye. I smirk and take off my shirt. "Excuse me what are you doing?" She asks. I grab her hand pulling her more in the water and she shakes her head and says "oh no what are you doing?" I stop and say "I know the only way for you to forgive me is to splash me. So let's go."

She pulls her hand away and says "I'm still dressed I'm not going in." I shake my head and say "Riley we can do this two ways the easy way with you just coming in or option two where I throw you over my shoulder and drop you in." She growls and walks to the beach taking off her clothes. She walks back and hits me saying "stop smirking Friar." I chuckle and say "whatever you say sunshine." I throw her over my shoulder and she starts laughing "Lucas put me down!" I bounce her and fall into the water. We splash each other and end up floating on our backs. "Still don't like me?" I ask looking at her. She moves her hands around in the water and says "no I forgive you. But I need to know something?"

She stands up and so do I. "Okay what do you need to know?" I ask her. She bites her lip and says "if Christian does come down are you going to be mean to him?" I clench my fist in the water and say "no. For you I will be a gentleman and treat him with kindness like you showed Jen." She smiles and hugs me saying "thanks bear."


	7. Chapter 7

Riley pov

"Ri this place is amazing I want to shrink it and put it in my pocket." I shake my head as we drive back from the airport. "So how was the flight? I didn't expect to pick you up two days after we talked." I asks. He rolls down the window and say "well to be honest I wasn't going to come home I met a gorgeous guy on my way to the airport and we got to talking." I glance at him and say "well what happened?" He sighs and say "he was using me trying to make his ex jealous can you believe that? Although I was flattered he thought I was hot enough to use." I start laughing and pull into the driveway of the house.

We sit in the car and Christian says "so I finally get to meet the famous Zay and your Lucas today?" I turn to him and say "he's not mine anymore he has a girlfriend who is here with him. Although Maya is trying to break them up." Christian laughs and says "oh I love that girl! So tiny and yet so feisty. You know why she's doing that right?" I look at him and say "no why is..." my eyes widen and I say "I can't believe her! I told her... oh my god that's why she told me not to tell Lucas that you were gay." I get out the car and Christian follows grabbing my arm. "Riley where are you going?" He asks chuckling. "I'm going inside to kill my best friend and then I'm going to find Lucas and tell him the truth."

He pulls me back and we sit on the car. "Don't you want to know why she is doing that?" He asks. I shake my head and say "oh I know why she thinks that's the only way I'll be happy is to be with Lucas. That we're each other soulmate. Living with Josh has made her a big old gooey romantic." Christian puts his arm around me and says "I think this is her way of making sure you are taken care of since she has Josh. She doesn't want you alone." I roll my eyes and say "she realizes he goes to school in Texas while I'm in New York? It would never work that's what broke us the first time." "Have you told anyone yet?" He asks. I shake my head and say "only Smackle knows I don't want to ruin the summer without knowing if I got it." "You got it Ri we both know you did."

"Hey. Sorry to interrupt." We turn around and see Lucas watching us. "Hi." I tell him. Christian looks between us and smiles whispering "now I see what Maya was talking about." I hit him and get off the car and say "Lucas this is my friend Christian." Lucas holds out his hand but Christian pulls him into a hug. "Sorry I'm a hugger." Lucas laughs and says "I see why you and sunshine there are great together both huggers." I smile and then say "oh shoot. Lucas Christian isn't my boyfriend he's just my roommate." "Also I'm gay." Lucas looks at us and his eyes widen "oh I thought that since you were always posting pics of you two that something was going on." I shake my head and say "no a mixup in the office ended up pairing us as roommates and honestly the last boyfriend I had was you." He rubs his neck and says "I thought after we broke up you and char.." We get interrupted when Maya comes out.

"Hey when did you get back?" She asks walking over to us. "Oh huckleberry I see you met Christian already?" She says smirking at him. He walks towards her and says "yes I have short stack and he's awesome and I know he's gay." She frowns and he starts laughing. He goes to walk away and I say "wait Luke what were you saying?" He stops and says "it was nothing." "Riles I can't believe you told him the truth?" Maya says grabbing one of Christian's bags and hugging him. I hit her and say "I can't believe this whole time you were letting him think we were together." She laughs and says "hey he was the one that built up the whole relationship I just didn't stop it."

She walks into the house and Christian says "see tiny but feisty."

"Wow Farkle is loaded! Do you think Smackle and him are happy?" Christian jokes . "Hey you stay away from my beloved!" Smackle shouts coming out the kitchen. He smiles and says "there's my favorite girl genius! How ya been?" She smiles at him and says "I'll be quite alright as long as you stay away from my man!" They look at each other and laugh. Christian hugs her and says "how ya been isadora? You and Farkle still plan to take over the world?" She pulls back and says "indeed we do. Don't tell anyone but I think we're pretty close." He shakes his head and Farkle and Zay come into the living room. "So your Riley's new other half huh?" Zay asks circling Christian.

He stands straight up and says "yup so what do you think?" I shake my head and say "Zay Christian isn't my boyfriend he's just a friend." Zay looks at me and then Christian and says "oh well in that case I like you now that I know you aren't trying to steal cotton candy face from my boy Lucas." I roll my eyes and says "oh my god knock it off." We walk upstairs and he says "wow so everyone is rooting for Lucas and his girlfriend to break up?" I open the door to my room and throws myself on the bed and say "yup if you're around them long enough they will try to get you to help them."

He chuckles and lays next to me grabbing my hand and says "well I'm always on the side of love but living with you the past year I've come to learn why you say and do the things you do." I turn my head towards him and say "what do you mean?" He looks at me and says "I know that you still love that gorgeous green eyed man and he loves you too. I also know why you want them to stop what they're trying to do too." A tear fall down my cheek and I get up and wipe my face and say "well we should get you unpack and maybe we can head down to the beach? Unless you're jet lag and want to take a nap or something.." Christian puts his hands on my shoulders and says "how about we go make some fruity drinks and sit on the beach." I smile and we walk back into the kitchen.

Christian pov

"Why don't you find us a nice spot and I'll bring the drinks." Riley tells me looking in the fridge. I nod and grab our towels and head to the beach. I go to lay our towels down when I spot Lucas sitting by himself. "Hey there green eyes mine if I join you?" He looks up at me and chuckles nodding his head. We sit in silence for awhile when he turns to me and says "I'm sorry." I look at him confused and he says "I kinda hated you. "why? I'm totally lovable." He chuckles and says "I hated you cause you were with Riley and when I seen pictures of you guys she was always smiling and laughing." I pat his shoulder and say "I forgive you. And you know Ri only ever had nice things to say about you." I see him smile and I go on. "Yeah she told me about you and the rest of the core 6." He nods his head and says "so she isn't seeing anyone?" I shake my head and say "no she was telling the truth. She went on dates only because Maya and I force her but her heart was never in it."

We stare out at the water and he says "Well what about char... never mind." He stands up and I say "what about who?" He shakes his head and says "never mind its... never mind." He walks off and I stare at him weirdly and shake my head. "What you say to huckleberry he looks deep in thought?" I look up and see Maya walking towards me with her towel and and drinks. I laugh and say "nothing I think he got lost in his thoughts." She sits next to me and hands me a drink. "Where's Ri?" Maya nods her head towards the house and says "Zay told her she couldn't mix drinks so she is making him drink his words by making him do shots of tequila." We laugh and look at the water.

"So you gonna help me get ranger rick and Riley back together?" I look at her and say "Maya does Riley even want to be with him? I thought she wanted a fun summer?" Maya sighs and says "it will be fun once they get back together." I shake my head and say "sorry I'm gonna have to be on Riley's side and say no." Maya pouts and says "why you saw how heartbroken she was?" I nod my head and say "yes I do and I don't want the same to happen to him." She looks at me weirdly and says "why just him?" I mentally curse myself and say "I meant either of them."

Maya looks at me and then lays back "well Riley needs some fun we should go out tonight to celebrate you coming home maybe find a nice guy for both of you?" I smile at her and say "now your speaking my language Hart." Riley walks towards us and we stand and say "turn around we are going out!" She smiles and says "yes let's go!" Maya links arms with me and says "what have you done to my best friend she never wants to party." I shrug and say "new year New Riley."

"okay people we are going out to show Christian a good time who is coming with?!" Maya shouts when we walk back into the house. Farkle shakes his head and says "Smackle and I have plans sorry." I smile and say "that's okay handsome next time." I wink and smackle glares at me. "Well Zay huckleberry what about you two?" "I'm down I can play wingman. What about you Lucas?" I look at Lucas and seen him looking at Riley. "Yeah sure I'll asks Jen."

We all get dressed and Lucas comes down and says Jen didn't want to come. I looked at Maya who was smiling a very evil smile. "Well lets go gang!" Zay tells as we get in a cab. "Wow this club is loud!" I shout to Riley as soon as we enter the club. She smiles and intertwines our hands. We get to a table and Maya grabs Zay and I leaving Riley and Lucas at the table. "We got the first round." Maya tells them. We head to the bar and Maya says "game plan find you two dates and leave Riley alone with Lucas." I ignore her shaking my head.

I look over at the table and see some guy talking to them and Lucas gesturing to Riley and her getting up and going to dance with him. I look at Lucas and seen him clenching his fist. I grab two beers and go sit with him. "Who's that guy?" I asks sliding in next to him passing him the beer. He chugs it and I pass him mine. "Wow that guy is pretty hot!" Maya says joining us with Zay. I glance at Lucas and then back at Riley and say "yeah he's alright but definitely not Riley's type." Lucas smiles and Riley comes back and sits on me. "That guy has on to much cologne I swear he was sweating it."

Maya and Zay laugh and Maya asks "why did you dance with him then?" Riley looks at Lucas and then says "thought he might have been fun to dance with. I am single right bro?" She looks at Lucas and Zay shakes his head and Maya sips her drink looking away. He doesn't say anything and I asks Riley to dance. "What happened Ri?" She sighs and says "that guy walked up to the table asking me to dance and I didn't want to but Lucas insisted and kept saying oh she's single and like my sister." I see the sadness in her eyes and twirl her saying "well let's forget him and find some single hot non smelly guys." She giggles and I see two guys watching us.

"Ri I think I found our men." She turns their way and smiles. I whisper let's go to the bar and they follow. "Hey can my friend and I buy you a drink?" I look at Riley and she nods. "I'm Christian and this is Riley." "I'm Matt and this is Ryan." We shake hands and I see Ryan smiling at Riley. "Let's get a table and drinks." Matt says winking at me. I nod and see Riley and Ryan staring at each other and I say "let's leave them be." We go to a table and I look over at Riley and see her smiling and laughing and then look over at Lucas and see him get up and leave.

"This is going to be one crazy summer." I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Zay pov

"Zay stop looking at me." I smile and rest my head on my hand. "Zay I mean it knock it off!" I chuckle and say "okay then let's talk about what happened last night?" Lucas drops his spoon and drinks his orange juice glaring at me and says "I rather you stare at me." I grin and say "okay if that's what you want." I drink my coffee and look up grinning and say "well well well do my eyes deceive me? I never thought I see the day where Riley Matthews would be doing the walk of shame." She rolls her eyes and Lucas turns around and says "where were you?" She puts her shoes down and says "well not that it's any of your business but I was out with the guy I met last night Ryan." Lucas grabs his bowl and throws it into the sink. Riley ignores him and goes to grab some coffee. "What were you doing with him?" Riley drinks her coffee and says "why?" He looks at her and says "well it must of been something good if you're just now getting home."

Riley scoffs and grabs a bagel and says "Lucas you aren't my father and you aren't my boyfriend but if you really want to know all we did was talk." My eyes widen and I see Lucas clench his fist. I yell "Farkle! I'm having flashbacks of the ski trip!" Riley shakes her head and takes her coffee and bagel upstairs. I see Lucas walking after her and I jump on him making him fall. "Zay get off me!" He yells struggling. Farkle comes in and says "what is going on?!" I struggle to hold Lucas down and say "we have a code Evan situation here and I need the first aid kit." Farkle eyes widen and he runs and grabs the box and we drag Lucas outside. "So what happened?" Farkle asks as we tie Lucas to a tree. "Well it seems cotton candy face met a boy and recreated her time with Evan." Lucas struggles against the ropes and Farkle shakes his head and says "no use Zay and I got rope tying lessons from Pappy Joe."

Lucas stops and Farkle and I sit on either side of him and I say "Luke what is going on? Like seriously first you say you don't love her and then act like a jealous boyfriend then you argue with her and then you're all hey hi and top it all off what was last night about?" I say throwing my hands in the air. Farkle looks at us and says "what happened last night?" Lucas stops struggling and looks straight ahead and I say "well what's the dumbest thing Riley ever said to Lucas?" "Oh she called him her brother why what did..." he looks at me and I lift my eyebrows. Farkle groans and rubs his head. "Lucas please tell me you didn't call her that?" I laugh and say "yup instead of rescuing her and playing pretend he told some guy that Riley was like his sister and single too." "Zay shut up you don't know what you're talking about!" Lucas says through gritted teeth.

"So you didn't tell some guy that?" Farkle asks. Lucas looks down and says "I don't know what is going on with me okay? Being near her takes me back to that..." he drifts off and Farkle adds "that insecure cowboy from middle school?" He nods and Farkle and I exchanged a look and untie him. "Are you sure about this?" I asks Farkle. He nods his head and we finish untying him. "Well I better go apologize to Riley." Lucas says looking up at the window to her room. I stop him and say "I'll go and talk to her and say something nice on your behalf." I pat his shoulder and head upstairs. "Hey cotton candy face you decent?" I asks knocking on her door. I hear her giggle and say "yes Zay I'm decent come in." I walk in and see her at her mirror brushing her hair.

She looks at me through the mirror and smiles. "Go ahead Zay just say it." I sit on the end of the dresser and say "Say what?" She turns to me and says "that hanging out with other guys and talking to them all night is doing a real number to Luke." I chuckle and fold my arms and say "how do you know that's what I was going to say?" She puts her brush down and sits on her bed and says "well we been friends for along time now and I feel like we know each other and plus I seen you guys tie Lucas to the tree." I smile and go sit beside her. "I'm sorry Riley. I know it's not really fair to asks you to stop having fun just because it's affecting him." She waves me off and says "no it's fine I think I've been trying to have a drama less summer and somehow Lucas and I keep pushing each other's buttons and putting everyone in the middle."

I shake my head and say "yeah but we like being in the middle of it. Especially if it helps you two find each other again." Riley bites her lip and says "that's just it will we ever find each other again and seriously Zay be honest last summer when both Lucas and I didn't show up wasn't it the best summer?" I think about it and she says "I'm right aren't I? I know you guys are rooting for us but he has Jennifer now and I'm happy with the direction my life is going." I grab her hand and say "couldn't that direction lead you back to Lucas?" She smiles and says "I honestly don't know if that's where it leads but if somewhere in the future I have the chance to meet him again then yes." I look at her confused and says "what do you mean sometime in the future what you fleeing the country or something?" I start laughing and she nudges me and says "maybe." I look at her and she laughs.

"That's not funny cotton candy face." She hugs me and says "admit it it was." "So what are you doing for the day?" I asks. "Taking Christian shopping with Maya and smackle. We invited Jennifer but she's not exactly my biggest fan right now." I get up and say "well yeah you're trying to steal her man." She gasps and throws her brush at me. And chases me out the house.

Riley pov

"So what should we do First Ladies?" Christian asks as we get in the car. We all exchanged a look and say together "the spa!" We get to the spa and all head to the steam room first. "Remind me why we choose to take a steam before everything else?" I asks. Maya smiles and says "because... I don't know we just do." We all laugh and lean back. "So riles what was up with that hot guy you were cozying up to at the bar last night?" Maya asks nudging me. Smackle looks my way and says "you found a guy?" I shake my head and say "I just talked with him nothing is going to happen there though." Maya looks at me and says "why not your single?" I give her a look and say "peaches you know exactly why I can't and won't. I won't be the reason the summer turns into a cheesy teen drama."

Christian laughs and says "I would so watch that show." Smackle laughs along with him and I shake my head at them. "Riley you can't stop having fun just because ranger rick gets his panties into a twist." Maya tells me. "Panties? I always thought of Lucas as more a boxers kind of man like Farkle." Smackle says earning weird looks from us. "As I was saying Riley if you won't fight for huckleberry then go out there and enjoy yourself don't put your life on hold waiting for him." I look at Christian and Smackle and they both exchanged a look. I tell "Maya I'm not waiting from him I'll tell you like I told zay this morning I like the direction my life is headed and maybe there is no stop at Lucas." She grabs my hand and says "so what your over him now? Riles I seen how you were after your breakup what's going on?"

I stand and say "nothing is going on peaches I would just like a fun summer okay so can you please let me have this and not plot anything?" She looks at me and says "okay but I can't make any promises you know me." I smile and sit back down and hug her. "Thank you Maya." Christian and Smackle get up and Christian says "aw group hug bring it in!" We giggle and two ladies walk in and see us and the next walk out making us laugh harder. Since we all were getting massages Maya went with Smackle and I went with Christian. We get to the room and lay down and Christian says "so before they come in want to tell me why you decided to just stop having fun with any boys?" I turn my head to him and say "you know exactly why? I don't want to have this conversation anymore." He reaches his hand out grabbing mine and says "Ri be honest with him. Hell be honest with all them. If you don't then your summer is really going to turn into a teen drama."

"Well that lady was extremely rough I think she took off a layer of skin during that massage!" Smackle says rubbing her arms. Maya snickers and says "well you did tell her that statistic wise her job was going to get her nowhere and she was going to end up with a bad back and my personal favorite part end up needing a massage herself." Christian and I start laughing and Smackle says "I was just trying to help her she didn't need to take it out on my body. I'm leaving with more knots than I came with." Christian links arms with her and says "maybe Farkle can help you with that if you know what I mean?" Smackle smiles and says "indeed I do and I do still have a couple of coupons he gave me for that sort of thing too." Maya and I cover each other's ears and Christian laughs and says "Isadora Smackle you are one kinky genius." She blushes and I say "I may never be able to look at Farkle the same way again. Maya smirks and says "oh I'm definitely going to be looking at him differently."

"Okay we should go to that little shopping center and look at the stuff they sell in the front of the stores." Maya says. We start walking and looking around when Smackle comes up to me and says "um Riley there is a guy over there staring at you. Do you want my mace?" I look at her weirdly and say "Smackle you carry mace?" She nods her head and says "I also carry a whistle too. See?" She pulls it out her shirt and someone taps me on the shoulder. "I have mace buddy!" She yells. I shake my head and hear "well I don't have a white flag but I swear I'm friendly brown eyes here can vouch for me." Smackle looks at me and I mouth "bar guy" she nods and says "oh your the hot guy from the bar Maya was talking about." I cover my face and smackle walks over to Maya and Christian.

"hot bar guy? That's a new one." I turn around and smile saying "yeah my friends have no filter as you can see." I gesture to Smackle who was watching us with Christian. Ryan chuckles and says "I like her. We need more people with no filters in the world. Life would be a whole lot more better." I giggle and he says "you never called me? I was afraid I scared you off so I looked up every Riley Matthews I could on google and ended up on a two hour call from a old lady in Brooklyn who says her mailman wants to sleep with her." I giggle and say "so you are a stalker." He turns red and says "no just didn't want to miss out on talking to you again." I blush and say "I'm sorry when I got back home I crashed and forgot to plug in my phone. I was going to call you Ryan." He smiles and says "but.."

I look over and see the girls and Christian watching me so I tell Ryan let's walk. "It's not that I didn't want to call you it's just..." "it's just there's is another guy in your life. Maybe that blond guy I first seen you walk in the bar with?" I shake my head and say "no he's not I mean he used to... he's just a friend." He sighs and says "hate to tell you this but the way he was watching you didn't seem like a friend would watch another friend." I tuck my hair behind my ear and say "he's.. I'm.. we're complicated. I do like you Ryan." He stops us and says "how about this you have my number and if you feel like hanging out with a dorky guy who actually used the line "what's cookin goodlooking" on you then call me."

I giggle and he kisses my cheek and says "don't leave me hanging by the phone I don't want to have to call up that old lady in Brooklyn again." I smile and says "I won't."


	9. Chapter 9

Farkle pov

"I am so excited! Want to know why I'm excited Farkle?!" Zay says excitedly jumping up and down in the backyard. I shake my head and say "okay actually no I don't want to know." He stops and shakes his head and says "dude come on it's our annual tradition we can't skip it like we did last year." I sit on the hammock and say "Zay I don't think anyone remembers but you." He grins and says "oh you are so wrong sir." He whistles and Maya runs out shouting and shoots me in the chest with a nerf gun. "Bang! Your dead minkus!" She says grinning at me. I sit up and chuckle saying "okay so two of you remembered I doubt anyone else did?" They share a look and Riley, Smackle and Lucas come out with paint on their faces and their nerf guns in their hands.

Smackle looks at me and says "Dearest you know I don't like to partake in barbaric customs but this one I do and like years before.." she gets in Zay's face and says "you will lose!" Riley and Maya stand behind her and high five. Lucas walks up and says "come on now you girls know that the guys will win we always do." He smirks resting his gun on his shoulder and Riley walks up to him and says "not this year Friar." She pokes his chest and says "this year the girls are going to take you guys down!" He smiles at her and Maya and Zay start grinning and I shake my head and say "okay but what about Christian and Jennifer? Shouldn't we include them?"

Riley looks at me and says "Christian is going to lunch with Matt." "Yeah and Jen said she didn't want to play. She was going into town to shop or something." Lucas adds looking at Riley. "That's because she said it was childish." Maya whispers to me. I nudge her and say "alright same rules apply as always and no shooting in the face. Maya." We look at Maya and she starts laughing and says "fine." "Okay well someone needs to set everything up and I'll change." Zay and Lucas say they would and I head inside.

"Okay ground rules." Riley says walking in front of us. "If you get shot you have to put the dart in your basket by the door and we count how many times and whichever team has less darts wins. We go best two out of three and as always bragging rights for the next year." We all salute each other and go to our base. The backyard was big enough to have bases on either side and the structures Zay and Lucas made to hide behind. "Okay how are we going to play this?" I asks. Lucas was looking over at the girls base and Zay nudges him and says "Lucas get your head in the game. We need to take those chicks down!" He yells. Lucas and I share a look and start laughing.

"Alright so I get Riley and Lucas you get Maya." Zay tells him. Lucas shakes his head and says "no Riley mine! We have unfinished business." We look over and see Riley looking our way and smiling and then slowly moving her thumb under her chin mouthing you're going down. I chuckle and Lucas smirks and says "yup unfinished business." Zay and I share a look and he wiggles his eyebrows at me. I shove him and shout "okay are you ladies ready?" They shout yes and I say "okay ready 3...2...1 Go!"

We all take off running and yelling and I hit Smackle with a dart and she blows me a kiss making me faint and I come to with four darts on me. I see Maya chasing Zay and hitting him with three darts. I look at Riley and see her and Lucas laughing and hiding behind trees until Riley runs out hitting him with a dart in the neck. He chuckles and chases her getting her in the leg. We all return to our base to reload when Zay says "man those chicks are brutal. Cotton candy face shot me in the neck and then rolled and shot me in the chest." I catch my breath and say "I know have they been training or something I'm outta breath and they don't look tired."

We look over and see the girls reloading and chest bumping each other. "Lucas you been quiet aren't you tired?" He shakes his head and drinks his water and says "nope but this next round im going to get her." We see him staring at Riley and we take off running again. I take off and shoot Maya twice and she gets me once. I see Smackle shoot Lucas and then Zay followed by Riley who shoots Zay and then Lucas. We win the second round and by the third round we were all tired except Riley and Lucas who looked determined to take each other out.

"Guys I think it's time to call it." Zay shouts laying on his back on the deck. "I'm waving the flag let's call it a tie." He waves his gun in the air but Lucas and Riley still sit in their base looking at each other. "Okay this is the final round. Winner take all." I shout standing up. "Riley how many bullets you got left?" She counts and says "about five. Luke?" He counts his and shouts "I got five too." "Alright sudden death. Riles against huckleberry." Maya says. Smackle stands up with her fist in the air and yells "let's do this!" Maya and I look at her and laugh.

We call them to the center of the yard and I say "okay new rules. You will have your back to each other and take ten steps and then turn around and shoot. Whoever has the most hits takes it." "No fair Huckleberry probably knows how to do this since he's been in diapers. Like a good ole country boy he is." Maya says mimicking him. Lucas chuckles and says "as every good cowboy should. Ma'am." He tips his imaginary hat at her and Maya says "ooo!" "Okay let's get it on!" Smackle shouts. I grab her and say "let's get you out the sun sweetheart."

Riley and Lucas walk towards each other and Lucas sticks out his hand and says "may the best player win." Riley shakes it chuckling and says "oh I intend to Friar." Riley looks at Maya and she nods and Riley gets in Lucas face and says "Ha hurr!" He smiles at her and says "practice that?" She smiles and they turn around. "Okay ten steps and then let it fly." Zay shouts.

We start counting with them. "10...9...8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1 shoot!"

Riley pov

"You know that's a machine I highly doubt you will win a staring contest against it." I look up and stick my tongue out at Farkle and say "I won many staring contest against you and aren't you a machine?" He smiles and puts his arms out and talks like a robot and says "not able to compute." I start laughing and he sits across from me and says "I'll have you know those so called staring contest you won were because you cheated." I close my computer and say "Farkle I never cheat at staring contest." He gives me a look and says "need I remind you about 3rd grade?" I giggle and say "Farkle you can't really think I told her to do that? Maya licked you on her own." Maya walks in the kitchen and says "oh I would so do it again."

She comes and sits on me and we both start laughing. "Riley have you talked to that hot uncle of yours recently?" Maya asks sitting on the chair next to me. I grimace and say "I texted him the day before yesterday. Why?" She sighs and says "that jerk isn't answering my calls or texts." I look at her and say "when was the last time you talked to him?" She smiles and says "yesterday afternoon." Farkle chuckles and I say "Maya I don't think he is ignoring you if you talked just yesterday." She gets up and says "yes we always talk in the morning." She grabs a cup of coffee and I whisper to Farkle "they FaceTime so they can stare at each other eating breakfast." He snickers and Maya glares at me.

"Morning Farkle. Girls." Zay says coming into the kitchen. Maya and I smile and I say "Zay you can't still be upset about yesterday? We won fair and square." He shakes his head and says "only because Lucas lost focus and let you shoot him." Lucas walks in with Jennifer and says "dude I didn't lose focus you kept shouting at me and I didn't see Riley until after she did that cartwheel and shot me." He turns to me and says "I see you still practice them huh?" I smile and shrug saying "can't seem to stop." Jennifer coughs and says "why do you guys take those games so seriously anyway? We are adults now."

Maya rolls her eyes and I nudge her and turn to Jennifer and say "we know we're it's just when we all get together we seem to revert back into our teenage selfs." She looks at Lucas and then me and says "oh I've noticed." She smiles and goes outside with Lucas and Farkle following. I clench my fist and look at the table. "I know Lucas and I been at each other but I'm trying to be nice and have fun why is she being a bitch to me now?" I say to Maya and Zay. Maya's mouth drops open and Zay gets up and starts clapping. "Damn first the walk of shame and then calling someone a bitch? Who are you and what have you done with Riley Matthews?" Zay says chuckling.

Maya starts laughing and I say "I don't know but I won't let her new attitude ruin my summer. She's Luke's problem not mine. And she definitely won't be happy when we break out the water guns." I grab my computer and head upstairs.

"So what's the game plan for today I'm thinking sun bathing? Or maybe lunch in town?" Christian says later on as we sit out on the deck. I was looking at my computer and not really listening. "Or maybe we can go into the water and get eaten by a shark?" I nod my head and say "okay that sounds like fun." I hear him laughing and I look up at him. "What?" I say looking at him. He shakes his head and says "Ri were you listening to what I was saying?" I smile and say "sorry I was just..." I point to my computer and he turns it towards him and his eyes widen. "Is this?" I turn it back towards me and nod my head. "It is." I stare at the screen again and Christian puts his hand on mine and says "are you going to open it?" I bite my lip and lightly shake my head. "Ri open it."

I shake my head and he says "why not?" I look at him with tears in my eyes and say because then it becomes..." "it becomes real." He finishes. He gets up and closes my computer grabbing it and my hand and calling Smackle outside. "What's going on?" She asks walking towards us. Christian looks around and then nods his head towards the beach. We pick a spot on the beach close to the house but not that close and Smackle says "okay what's going on?" Christian grabs my computer and opens it pulling up my email and turns it so she could see. Her eyes widen and she looks at me and says "You didn't open it yet?" I shake my head and say "I'm afraid." "Afraid they said yes or afraid they rejected you?" I wipe my eyes and say "a little bit of both."

They sit on either side of me and grab my hand. "How about we open it together?" Christian says squeezing my hand. I nod and Smackle wipes the tears that fell. "Okay here it goes." I say. Christian clicks on it and I take a deep breath and read it.

"Dear Ms. Matthews..."

 **Next up two proposals one real one fake and the return of everyone's favorite character to hate Charlie Gardner! Happy reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thought I put out one more extra chapter for ya.**

Riley pov

"Ri you awake?" I hear Christian knock on my door and I tell him to come in. He jumps on my bed and gets under the covers with me. "So now that you got it are you going to tell them?" I bite my lip and say "not just yet." He sighs and says "Riley tell them. What are you going to do when you have to leave next month drive into town and send a postcard saying oh hey I got a job that is sending me overseas for the next five to ten years have a great summer." I close my eyes and then look at him and say "I can't do it okay. Every time I try to find the words to tell them I can't seem to get them out. Just let me have this week and then I swear I'll tell them okay?" He sighs and kisses my hand and says "okay but just remember the longer you wait the harder it will get. And not just for you."

We lay there awhile not talking and Maya runs in and jumps on us. "Peaches I can't breathe." I groan. She gets under the covers with us and says "Riley I am so mad at your uncle. He has yet to respond to my calls or messages do you think he's cheating on me?" Christian gasps and I sit up and say "Maya Josh would never do that to you he loves you. I mean you two are practically married." She blushes and pulls out her phone and text him. I look at Christian and he nods. "Hey hart how about we take your mind off your hot yummy boyfriend and go lay out on the beach with some drinks?" Maya smiles and says "yes! I need to take my mind off him. You coming Riles?" They turn to me and I say "actually I need to go cut off my ears." They giggle and Maya says "come Riley boing is extremely yummy. I can't seem to keep my hands off him when he is near." I cover my ears and shout "oh my god I'm leaving!"

After they head to the beach I get dressed and head downstairs walking outside to the front of the house and try to call Josh. He doesn't pick up at first and I call him back. He finally answers and I say "Joshua George Matthews where have you been? I don't care about work Maya thinks you're ignoring her and that you're cheating on her! What do you mean stop kicking the dirt? Don't tell me wha... wait how do you know I'm kicking..." "because I'm standing right next to you." I turn around and see josh standing behind me. He smiles and holds out his arms and I hug him and then punch him. "Damn Riley that hurt." He says rubbing his arm.

I cross my arms and say "well good now go tell my best friend that you're here and not cheating on her. Actually why are you here? I thought you two were spending the summer apart to see if you could?" He grins and I start bouncing "oh my god oh my god! You're gonna propose aren't you? I knew it! I'm gonna go get her." He grabs my arm and says "no don't I have a plan and I need you to not go all Riley and mess it up." I frown and say "what do you mean go all Riley?" He chuckles and says "Riley look at you you're practically still bouncing and I know if you go over to her right now you will shout yay and spoil it. So as your favorite uncle please don't say anything." I look at him and say "fine but who said you're my favorite uncle?" He frowns and glares at me and I smile.

We sit on his car parked down the road a bit and he starts to tell me his plan. I smile and bounce and he shakes his head and says "go ahead nobody is around." I stand up and shout "Yay!" He chuckles and we hear Lucas. "Riley is that you? Oh hey josh I didn't know you were going to be here?" Josh and I exchanged a look and he grabs Lucas and says "technically I'm not and now that you know I'm here you're going to help me too." Lucas looks at me and I shrug. "Well can I at least change first?" Josh nods and Lucas heads back to the house and comes back twenty minutes later.

Lucas comes back and Josh tells us to get in his car and we head into town. "Okay so kidnapping us was the plan?" I jokingly say to him making Lucas chuckle in the back seat. "No Riley Ann it's not." I punch him and say "don't middle name me Joshua George!" Lucas shakes his head and says "kids don't make me make josh turn the car around." I stick my tongue out at him and josh says "I ordered a ring for Maya that I know she will love but I wanted your approval on it and it was sent to a jewelry store here. Since I knew that she would spend the summer with you guys." I smile and say "uncle josh you're a gooey romantic."

He turns red and says "okay so I wanted to recreate our first date." I chuckle and say "um Maya told me your first date consisted of you two making out in the back row of a movie theater." Josh shakes his head and says "she told you that? I love that girl but that was not our official first date." Lucas leans forward and says "so you guys did go and make out at the movies?" Josh glances at him and says "oh please Maya told me all about you two and your so called movie dates." I look at Lucas and we both turn red. "Josh stay on topic what is the plan?"

We pull up to the jewelry store and Josh says "so far I need to pick up the ring and then I found out they have a pacos tacos here and wanted to get some for her." We go in the store and I look around. I see josh talking to the clerk and he goes and gets the ring for him. Another clerk comes out and sees Lucas and says "I remember you that ring you wanted is here and if you would still like to get it for your girlfriend I can wrap it up or she could wear it out now?" He gestures to me and I swallow the lump in my throat and say "I'm not his girlfriend." The clerk's eyes widen and he starts apologizing. I smile and say no need and walk over to Josh. He pats my hand and I smile and say "so let's see this ring." I glance and see Lucas paying for the ring and fight to hold back my tears.

"Here you are Mr. Matthews the ring you ordered and it has the engraving you asked for too." Josh smiles and hands the ring to me and I look at the inscription and start laughing. "Our someday. It's perfect uncle Josh. She'll love it." He puts it in the box and hands it to me while he pays. We head outside and Josh stops and says "hold on I want to ask that jeweler a question. I'll be back." He goes back in and I'm left standing outside with Lucas. I fiddle with the ring box and bite my lip. "It's not what you think." I look up and say hmm. Lucas says "the ring it's not what you think." I shake my head and say "it's none of my business Luke." I continue fiddling with the box and end up dropping it. Lucas bends down to grab it and someone walks by and says "oh my god this guy is proposing.

We look around and people start to gather and he stands up and we both say "no it's not exactly that.." an older lady walks up and says "well young lady did you say yes or what?" I bite my lip and Lucas grabs my hand and she starts smiling and yells "she said yes!" Everyone starts cheering and clapping and someone throws confetti on us. Josh comes out and sees and says "what's going on?" Someone shouts "these two just got engaged!" They cheer again and Josh stands next to me and starts smirking. I pinch him and say "not one word Josh." He holds up his hands and says "hey this story is practically writing itself."

Josh continues to laugh as the people around us take us to a little Italian place near the jewelry store. "Lucas we need to tell theses people the truth. This is getting out of hand." He intertwine our hands and says "just let them have their fun. What's the harm in it?" I look forward and mumble "more than you think." We go inside and that same older lady turns to Josh and says "who are you?" He chuckles and says "I'm the proud uncle of this girl right here." He puts his arm around me and I elbow him.

We get seated and everyone crowds us and ask Lucas and I questions about our relationship. "Well we met on the first day of seventh grade I was a angry kid from Texas and she was the bright light in my life. We actually met when she fell on my lap on the subway." Lucas tells them as they all ooh and aw. Josh grins and nudges me and I kick him under the table. "So you guys been together since middle school that is so adorable and you look so in love too." Lucas smiles at me and says "yeah we have." We stare at each other and I look away and say "excuse me I need to use the ladies room." I get up and head towards the bathroom.

I go inside and start to pace. "Okay Riley just go out there and tell everyone the truth. No harm no foul except they're basically paying for your lunch and you've been with them for about 30 minutes now and Lucas is filling their heads with unbelievable lies." I bite my lip and say "I wish Maya was here. Although she would tease me mercilessly." I take a deep breath and head out. I bump into someone and as I'm saying sorry I hear them chuckle. "Congrats on the engagement to Friar." I look up and see Charlie. I laugh and say "complete misunderstanding that is getting seriously out of hand." He nods his head and says "looks like it my wife is over there tearing up at Lucas stories about you."

I hit him and say "you didn't tell me you and Sara got married? I thought you were just engaged?" He smiles and says "we were but we went on vacation and decided why not." I smile and say "well you should stop by I'm sure Maya would love to hear that Cheese soufflé is married now." We hug and he tells me he would try I walk back to our table and we finish lunch. We head over to pacos tacos and people continue to congratulate Lucas and I. "Josh it's not funny stop laughing." I shove him and he shakes his head smiling. "Okay so everything is set. They said they can do it and I got you the bobblehead and I didn't have to cry this time." I say walking out the restaurant.

We head back to the house and Josh says "okay you two know the drill distract her and I'll set up everything. Got it?" Lucas and I salute him and get out the car. We walk towards the house and Jennifer comes out and says "Lucas where have you been you said you would be back and that was over two hours ago?" He rubs his neck and I sigh and say "it was my fault I got up to head to the store and forgot my wallet and Lucas answered the phone when I called to bring it." She crosses her arms and says "so why are you two covered in confetti?" "They were having a celebration for some couple that got engaged and we got caught in it."

I look at Lucas and walk in the house.

Maya pov

"Riles where did you disappear to? Christian and I thought after you pretended to cut your ears off you would join us." I say when she gets out the shower. She smiles and says "sorry I went for a walk and loss track of time." She sits next to me and smiles at me. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She hugs me and says "no reason I just love you peaches." She starts tearing up and I say "are you okay?" She wipes her eyes and says "yeah you know me always crying happy tears. So have you heard from uncle Josh yet?" I sigh and lay back on her bed and say "no that uncle of yours is driving me completely mad. But I love him." Riley lays next to me and says "I know. Hey how about we make you feel better and get dressed up and head into town. I heard they have a pacos tacos."

I sit up throwing my arms in the air and shout "Pacos Tacos!" Riley sits up and starts giggling. "Okay will it be just us or should we invite everyone?" She asks. I bob my head side to side and say "I guess invite everyone and see who wants to come with. But they better dress nice for pacos tacos." Riley shakes her head and laughs as I walk out and go to my room. I start getting dressed when my phone goes off and I see it was josh wanting to FaceTime. "Hey gorgeous miss me?" He says smiling. I glare at him and say "actually no Joshua you haven't answered my calls or text in two days. Where are you?" I see him look around and he looks at me and says "oh hanging out getting some food but I didn't mean to ignore you Maya I was getting some stuff together."

I narrow my eyes at him and he crosses his eyes and sticks out his tongue making me laugh. "No fair." I pout. He chuckles and says "Riley told me I should do that if you ever get mad at me." I smile and shake my head and say "I miss you boing. How about you come out here for a couple of days?" He grins and says "I miss you too and who knows maybe you'll see me sooner than later." I look at him confused and he winks at me and says he has to go. I pout and he says "I'll talk to you later gorgeous. Love you." I smile and say "I love you too. Bye boing."

Riley knocks on my door and says "everyone says they want to come with and are getting dressed as we speak." I nod my head and finish getting ready. "Okay we are ready lets go." We head to the restaurant and it looked closed. "Riles I don't think its opened." I look at her and she was just smiling and says "only one way to find out peaches. We head inside and I gasps when I see Josh in a tux surrounded by candles and flowers. I look at Riley and she had tears in her eyes and nudges me forward.

Josh grabs my hand and says "told you you would see me sooner than later." I couldn't speak and he kisses my cheek and says "I know it seemed like I was ignoring you but I had to ask your parents for permission and Shawn made me see if I could go a day without talking to you and I told him that might be the hardest thing I ever had to do next to telling you you were to young for me." I laugh and wipe my eyes. He turns around and grabs a box off the table and I look at it confused. Josh chuckles and says "just open it." I open it and smiling and say "a little pacos tacos bobble head." He takes it out and gets on one knee and I hear Zay say "you didn't get her a ring." I see Riley flick him and I turn back to josh.

He hands me the doll and I see it's holding a taco and on the taco was a ring. He takes it off and says "Maya Penelope Hunter not a day goes by that I don't feel like the happiest person knowing I get to wake up next to you. We always said we play the long game and wait for our someday and I'm glad we did. I love you gorgeous will you marry me?" The tears start falling and I could only nod my head and he kisses me and puts the ring on. Everyone congratulates us and I hug Riley and we both are crying. "I'm happy for you peaches." I laugh and say "thanks for helping him." She looks at me and smiles.


	11. Chapter 11

Smackle pov

"Dearest do you want to get married?" I asks Farkle as we get ready for bed. Farkle drops his toothbrush and faints. I look at him and say "not exactly the response I was hoping for." I finish up and throw my hands up and go lay down with my book waiting for him to wake. He finally comes to and says "Usually you drag me when I faint what happened?" I close my book and say "You fainted when I asked if you want to get married that's what."

He starts to wobble and I throw a pillow at him. He catches it and says "Isadora where is this coming from? I thought we agreed that we would finish up our degrees and then talk about marriage. Is this because Maya got engaged tonight?" I put my book on my nightstand and say "This has nothing to do with Maya and dreamboat getting engaged. I just thought we've always been on the same page about everything we want to accomplish don't you think it's time to look at the page and mix it up?" Farkle looks at me weirdly and says "Smackle what's really going on?" I sigh and say "nothing Farkle I'm tired let's just go to sleep."

I turn off my light and get into bed. Farkle stares at me a moment and then finally gets under the blankets and turns off his light. I hear him fall asleep and I get out of bed and tiptoe to Christian room. "Hey are you up still?" I say knocking on the door. He opens it and says "I'm to wired to sleep. Maya getting engaged has me all giddy." He shimmies and I giggle watching him circle me as he does it.

We go to lay on his bed and he says "so what's wrong?" I look at him and say "what makes you think there is something wrong with me?" He rolls over and takes out a bag of Twix's from his bag and says "you have that same look Ri had when she first got offered the trip." I take one and say "how do I look?" He opens one for himself and says "like someone stole your favorite microscope." I laugh and say "on the contrary I would never allow a soul to touch my microscope. Farkle is only allotted a ten minute period with supervision."

"That's what I love about you Smackle you even have a sign up sheet for your boyfriend." He says laying back laughing. I sigh and say "maybe that's why he is no longer interested in becoming my permanent equal in life." Christian stops laughing and says "Smackle that is just not true Farkle adores you. I have never seen anyone look at someone the way Farkle looks at you." I start blushing and say "Are you forgetting Lucas and Riley?" He chuckles and says "oh those two are in a class all of their own. Farkle and you are a perfect day whereas Riley and Lucas are a sunshine day with chances of rain." I smile and say "I highly doubt rain would bother Riley."

"When do you think she will tell the others of her plans?" I asks. He sighs and says "I honestly don't know. Now with Maya getting engaged she is going to put it off longer and I can already see everyone reaction to the news and it doesn't look good." I look at him and say "I don't think that is correct. I believe they will be happy for her except for Lucas. Who I believe is still in love with her." Christian nods his head and yawns. I tell him night and head back to my room.

I get in bed but don't feel Farkle next to me. I sit up and see him standing on the balcony. "Dearest what are you doing?" He turns around and gets on one knee and I stop him. "I thought you wanted to get married?" I smile and say "I do. However talking with Christian I realize that I love the way our life is going and I wouldn't have it any other way. Farkle kisses me and says "Isadora Smackle I love you and I can't wait to spend my life with you." I smile and add "when that day arrives for us."

Riley pov

"I can't believe Maya and dreamboat are engaged." Smackle says as everyone sits down for breakfast. I get up and grab a bowl and Zay chuckles and says "I'm just glad Josh got a hotel room so we don't have to hear them all night long." I put my bowl down and smack him upside the head and say "don't be gross that's still my uncle and soon to be aunt you're talking about." He rubs his head and says "I'm just kidding cotton candy face." I look at him and say "uh huh." Farkle grabs his orange juice and says "we should throw a party for them. To celebrate their engagement." I smile and say "that's a great idea farkley we can have it this weekend maybe make it a theme party?" He nods and starts typing on his phone.

"Why wait till the weekend? Why not have it Friday or even Thursday?" Jennifer says. We all exchanged a look and Lucas says "we have our water war tomorrow." She looks at us and says "seriously putting your children games above your friends? I could never do that." I clench my fist and Farkle says "actually the water war is Maya's baby and as reigning champ she loves to play it every summer." Jennifer rolls her eyes getting up and says "well count me out." Smackle leans towards me and whispers "Who said she was invited?" I try to stifle my laugh and end up choking. She looks my way and I say "cereal went down the wrong way."

By the afternoon we all end up in the theater room pretending to watch dirty dancing when we were really just having popcorn and candy fights except for Jennifer who we all knew faked the headache she claim to have to get away from us. It also didn't help Zay started making fart noises with his phone making us all laugh. "Time out this is my favorite part!" Christian and Zay shout together. It was the part where Patrick Swayze comes back in the end and dances with Jennifer Grey. We all start laughing at how serious they looked watching it.

Once it ended Zay and Christian wipe their eyes and Zay says "you know I can do that lift." We start laughing and he says "I'm serious." I smile and say "okay Babineaux let's see." I get up and he says "okay Matthews but let's go to the beach and do it." I smile and say "cause you will drop me? I knew it." He laughs and says "no but it will be easier to throw you into the water after." I smile and say "okay let's go. I'll go change." We change and head to the beach. "Oh I am going to record this and show Maya when Zay drops Riley." Christian says pulling out his phone. I smack him and he laughs.

Zay stretches and says "ready cotton candy face?" I walk up the beach so his back was to the water and nod giving a thumbs up. I run towards him and he moves making me run into the water. "Zay you jerk!" I say laughing coming out the water. He chuckles and says "okay so I can't actually do it." I shake my head and chase him jumping on his back. "Ri Lucas says he can do." Christian tells Zay and I when we come back. I get off Zay's back and say "okay Friar let's see." He shields his eyes from the sun and smiles saying "okay."

I walk up the beach again and Zay starts playing time of my life and Lucas nods his head and I take off running. He catches me and lifts me in the air. I start giggling and put my arms out. "Okay you can put me down." I say to him. He slides me down his body and we come face to face. We stare at each other and I feel myself leaning in. "Okay I don't think we need you to reenact the whole ending." Zay shouts at us. Lucas sets me down and we both clear our throats. "I forgot how strong you're." I say smiling as we walk back to the group. He rubs his neck and says "thanks."

"So what should we do now without the lovebirds here?" Zay says. Lucas looks at him and says "we aren't lovebirds." Everyone looks at us and Zay chuckles and says "I was talking about Maya and Josh. Not you conceited." Lucas rubs his neck and turns red. "Actually you guys are on your own I told Matt I would spend the day with him and he wants to meet my best girl." Christian says with a wink. I smile and say "aww you talk to him about me?" He playfully waves me off and says "of course darling." We giggle and he gets a text as we walk back to the house. "Would anybody like to go to a party tonight?" Zay grins and chants "party party!" All the way home.

"Okay so I told Matt we will meet him now and then come back and head to the party with everyone else." Christian says walking into my room. I brush my hair and say "okay." I see him look at me and I say "what Christian?" He sits next to me and says "so are you going to tell them? Maya is engaged you know she is going to want you to be her maid of honor you know." I nod my head and say "I know and I'm going to tell them. Let's just go meet Matt."

"Riley Christian is right about you you're amazing!" I smile and say "well the same goes to you. I could never climb Mount Everest I be to scared." He laughs and says "oh look there's Ryan." He waves him over and Christian whispers "I swear I didn't tell him to call him." I wave him off and say "I know I called him." He grins and I shake my head and say "not like that." "Hey guys. Riley." Ryan says smiling at me. I get up and say "Ryan and I are gonna go for a walk and let you guys do what you do when no one is around." This makes Christian and Matt blush and look away from each other.

"So I'll be honest I didn't think you would call me." I smile and say "were you going to stalk me again or did you call that old lady?" Ryan chuckles and says "I told myself if Riley doesn't call by today or tomorrow call that lady." I giggle and we go sit at a table on the pier and Ryan looks at me. "What?" I asks laughing. He smiles and says "is this a date or is this the conversation where you say hey loser I could never like someone like you? I brought kisses cause really they work for either situation." I start laughing and say "actually I'm leaving." He looks at me and says "Its because I asked if this is a date! Is it because I didn't bring you flower right? I told my mom I wanted a book on how to act with girls but no she wanted me to play sports. I knew it would bite me in the ass."

I look at him weirdly and say "Ryan you're extremely weird but what I mean was I'm leaving the country next month." He gives me a look and says "got to travel that far to get away from me huh?" I shake my head and say "no for a job. I haven't really told anyone and I wanted an outsider opinion." He puts his hand on his heart and says "ouch I'm being used by a beautiful girl for advice." I laugh and he says "okay lay it on." I tell him all about it and he says "well from what you told me I think they might be upset about it." I look down and he says "but.. I think they will see that you want to help change the world and end up supporting you." I smile and say "thank you Ryan and I think you might need those kisses after all."

He nods his head and says "I know I could tell that you like me but your heart belongs to Lucas." I look at him confused and say "how did you know his name was Lucas? I never told you." He chuckles and says "yeah my cousin told me all about Riley and Lucas the epic love story of the star crossed lovers destined for each other." I smile and say "who's your cousin?"

He smiles and says "Charlie Gardner."


	12. Chapter 12

Zay pov

"Zay what the hell are you doing?" Riley whisper yells when she sees me with my ear against Lucas door. I grin and whisper "Lucas and Jen have been fighting ever since you guys left. Apparently she heard us and then saw him lift you down at the beach." Riley sighs and rubs her forehead. "Maybe we should just go without them. I highly doubt they are going to be in a party mood after. Let's go." I shake my head and say "aw man gross she just said they haven't had sex since they've been here." I see a small smile on Riley's face and gasps. She punches me and grabs my arm and takes me to her room.

I chuckle and say "Riley Matthews I knew you still loved him. Go get your man girl!" I move away from the door and she goes to it and locks it. "Listen here Isaiah Babineaux nothing is going to happen with Lucas and I. He has a girlfriend and I'm sure she probably hears Maya and you talking about how we're destined to be with each other. So just stop please I want to enjoy my summer." I smile and sit on her bed and say "okay cotton candy face." She eyes me and says "I mean it Zay don't make me call her." My eyes widen and I say "you wouldn't?" She folds her arms and says "try me. And trust me it will be worse than when I ate your cookie in high school."

I shake my head and say "you play dirty Matthews. I'm gonna finish getting ready. Oh and Maya said her and josh were down for a party." She nods and I unlock the door and pull out my phone and text Maya. "I won't do anything but that doesn't mean I won't let Maya." I say chuckling all the way to my room. I come out the bathroom and see Lucas sitting on my bed. "Dude you scared the crap out of me! What are you doing? Lucas sighs and says "Jen and I aren't gonna make it tonight." I smile shaking my head "why not? Relationship troubles? You know if you were with cotton candy face you wouldn't have this problem."

He gives me a look and I laugh and say "okay I'll drop it." We walk downstairs and he sees Riley and stops making me bump into him. I shake my head patting his shoulder and whisper "yup definitely wouldn't have a problem." He glares at me and I walk down and throw my arm around her shoulder and say "Sugar you look gorgeous." She smiles and looks at Lucas then says "let's go. Maya called said she meet us." We all get in the cab and I ask Christian who's party is it?" He looks at his phone and says "Matt said it's Ryan cousin Charlie." I see Riley eyes widen and I say "what's wrong?" She shakes her head and says "nothing I'm just glad Luke couldn't come."

We arrive at the party and we see Maya and Josh come towards us. "Riles you didn't tell me this was Cheese soufflé party?" Riley tells her she didn't know and she was gonna get a drink. Everyone follows but Maya stops me. "Okay hunkalious spill?" I grin and say "Luke and Jen are fighting I think they're close to ending and let's just say Riley is a little happy with the fact they haven't had sex this summer." Maya smiles that devious smile and says "don't you think we should invite cheese soufflé to join us in our water war tomorrow?" I put my arm around her and say "Maya almost Matthews you are a evil genius." She winks and we go find the others.

"Charlie Gardner! I can't believe you got married to Sara?" I say as we all huddle together doing shots. He chuckles and says "yeah and I owe it all to Riley. Sara was in her drama class and had a crush on me so Riley being Riley set us up." Maya grins at me and walks over and says "well congrats Cheese soufflé you should come by tomorrow we are having our annual water war and as reigning champ I'm inviting you." Charlie looks at her skeptically and I say "don't worry Lucas will probably be away with his girlfriend since she doesn't enjoy our company anymore." Charlie hands us another shot and says "girlfriend? A couple of days ago he was pretending Riley and him were engaged."

Maya and I exchanged a look and she smiles and says "you don't say." He shakes his head and says "oh boy I can already see the wheel turning in that head of yours hart." She smiles and says "you mean soon to be Matthews." Holding up her hand. He looks at it and someone calls his name. "So Riley and huckleberry are playing pretend engagement huh?" I hand her another shot and she says "Christian sent me that video of you guys too. They looked real comfortable together again." I smile and say "yeah that's one of the reasons he isn't here tonight."

"So what's our next move?" She asks watching Riley dance with Christian and Matt. "I don't know but I'm out Riley said she was going right to my grandma if I interfere. She threatened my cookies Maya." She looks at me and laughs and says "'maybe neither of us will have to they're practically doing all the work for us." She grabs us shots and we walk towards Riley and says "all we need to do is sit back and watch."

We clink glasses and go dance.

Riley pov

I hear the ocean and wonder if I left my window open. I feel someone pull me closer to them so I open my eyes and roll over. I see that it's Lucas and mentally curse myself. I try to move out of his arms but he pulls me even closer making me breath in his scent. I close my eyes and shake him awake. "Luke wake up." He opens his eyes and notices how close we are. "Hi." I whisper to him. He smiles and says "Hi. Probably wondering why we are on the beach?" I lightly laugh and nod my head. He chuckles and gestures his head behind me. I turn my head and see everyone passed out on chairs or towels.

I laugh and say "I'm sorry. I guess maybe we should have designated a driver or have someone stay sober." He smiles and says "apparently you did but Farkle and Smackle got competitive with each other over the math and went to battle each other in beer bong." I giggle and notice him still holding me I say "Luke why are you still holding on to me?" He looks at me and smiles saying "it's always hard to let you go." I close my eyes tightly and whisper "where's Jennifer?" I feel him pull back and say "she's at a hotel. She didn't appreciate me interrupting her sleep to pick you guys up."

I open my eyes sitting up and say "I'm so sorry you should go to her and spend the day together. It wasn't fair for us to do that when we should be more responsible." He looks at me pushing the hair out my face and says "is that what you want?" I swallow the lump in my throat and whisper "yes. You should go I'll wake the others." He gets up brushing the sand off and walks away. I see everyone start to wake up so I take a deep breath and wipe my eyes. "Okay how did we end up on the beach?" Maya says looking around. I look at her and laugh when I see Zay with a life jacket on and a clown wig.

Maya looks at him and says "oh yeah we were gonna see how far he would drift since he passed out first." We all get up and head back inside. "Hey where's Lucas wasn't he our ride home?" Farkle asks pouring coffee for everyone. I don't say anything but feel Smackle looking at me. I clear my throat and say "I told him he should go hang with Jennifer. We really aren't making a good impression on her are we?" I asks them. Maya hiccups and says "yeah well she isn't making a good one on us with her not wanting to participate in our summer games." Josh and Zay shush her and Christian says "Maya love ya but no more talking until forever."

I get up and take my coffee and go upstairs. I lay down on my bed and stare at the ceiling. "That's why you been pushing him towards Jennifer, you still love him." I look up and see Smackle standing against my door. I give her a small smile and she lays down with me and I say "my favorite genius." I nudge her and she smiles and says "yes I'm highly intelligent however figuring out your motives has nothing to do with my brain and more to do with this." She points to my heart and I wipe my eyes and say "I can't ask him to wait for me Smackle. He should go and live his life and not wonder if..." I drift off and she says "Riley shouldn't you let him decide on whether he wants to wait or not? I overheard your conversation on the beach this morning."

I sit up and say "Smackle I know what he'll say. He'll wait for me and in the end resent me if I never want to settle down and my job has me gone for months on end. I can't put that on him." Smackle sits up and says "I know you will decide when you tell the others but I highly suggest you tell Lucas first how you feel and let him know about the job." I put my head on her shoulder and say "I don't know if I can." Later on seeing as everyone was still a little hungover and tired we decided to watch tv and have a night water war.

I get up to grab more popcorn when someone knocks on the door. "Hey Riley no offense but you look horrible." I smile and punch Charlie and say "always a smooth talker." He chuckles walking in and I close the door and we head to the living room. "Charlie Gardner!" Maya says throwing her hands in the air talking in her 50s voice. Everyone shushes and throws popcorn at her. Charlie smiles and says "so I guess no water wars then huh?" Maya shrugs and snuggles back up to josh. I shake my head and gesture for him to follow me into kitchen.

"We are going to play at night. Apparently nobody can handle their liquor anymore." I say making another bag of popcorn. Charlie sits down on the counter and says "that's because you guys didn't leave till 4 and it's only 10. And I'm pretty sure you guys woke at like 7?" I look at him curiously and say "you stalking us Gardner?" He chuckles and says "no Maya posted a picture of Zay sleeping on the beach." I laugh and say "wait why don't you look hungover?" He grabs the popcorn and says "because I'm a married man now missy and the misses would kill me."

We go back to the living room and everyone passed out again. I shake my head and Charlie says "hey if you aren't to hungover we were gonna take the boat out want to come with?" I smile and say "that sounds like fun. Farkle won't let us take his boat out since two years ago when Maya kind of crashed it." "What do you mean kind of?" I laugh and show him the picture on my phone of the boat after Maya crashed it. "So she never made it past the dock?" I shake my head and say "let me grab my stuff and we can head out.

I put on my bathing suit and grab my camera and sunglasses putting it with the rest of my stuff in my bag and head out with Charlie. As we drive to his place I asks "so who's all going you me and the misses?" He nods and says "and Ryan." He looks at me and says "I hope that is okay?" I laugh and say "of course." He shakes his head and says "I hope you aren't mad I kind of told him the story of you and Lucas." I shake my head and say "no he needed to know." I look out the window for the rest of the car ride.

After we go to his house and get Sara and Ryan we head to the boat. "Wow this is a huge boat." I say looking at it as we walk towards it. Ryan chuckles and says "wait till you see the inside." We get on the boat and my eyes widen. "Wow you weren't kidding!" Charlie laughs and says "I know it's nothing compared to Farkle but I like it." I shake my head and say "no this is a beautiful sailboat." We all put on life vests and Charlie takes off. I put my sunglasses on and Ryan hands me a water and a muffin.

"Thought you might need this." I smile and say "yeah still a little hungover. Hey you weren't at the party last night how come?" Ryan leans back and says "I had a date." I nudge him and say "wow I'm hurt you already moved on? It was the old lady from Brooklyn wasn't it?" He starts laughing and says "no actually she is an old friend from home. Listening to you and Charlie about Lucas made me rethink some things and I have her a call and." He shrugs and I smile saying "and your taking it one date at a time?"

We sail around on Charlie's boat for an hour and when we head back to their place I get a text from Maya. "Oh boy." I say reading it. Charlie and Sara look at me and I say "apparently I didn't leave a note and they are all freaking thinking I drown." They laugh and Charlie takes me back to the house. "Riley Matthews you scared us!" Maya says hugging me as soon as we get out the car. I shake my head and say "Peahes I think you are being a tad dramatic." She pulls back and says "no but you can make it up to me and play water wars with us. You to cheese soufflé."

Charlie chuckles and we head to the back. "So what's the object of this game?" He asks. I tie up my hair and say "honestly there isn't one we just spray each other and who ever is the most dry in the end wins. Maya wins everytime." Zay hands us a water gun and says "yeah because she cheats." Maya shoots him with water and sticks out her tongue. We all take off and start spraying each other since it was dark we really couldn't see and I end up tripping and fall on some rocks.

"Riley you okay?" Charlie asks bending down next to me. I touch my leg and feel the blood. "I need to clean this can you help me inside?" He nods and helps me limp into the kitchen. He tells me to sit on the counter and goes to grab the first aid kit. He comes back and picks up my leg and starts cleaning it. "Ouch that stings." I say through gritted teeth. He smiles and blows on it and we hear "what the hell is going on in here?" We turn and see Lucas and Jennifer standing there and Lucas has his fist clenched.

Charlie puts my leg down and says "hey Friar this isn't what it looks like." Lucas doesn't respond he just walks up and punches him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Have this chapter and the next ready to go so here it is. Everyone finds out Riley's secret**

Lucas pov

"What the hell friar?" Charlie says holding his mouth. I see Riley get down from the counter and limp to grab him some ice. "Dude what happened?" I turn and see Zay standing by the back door trying not to drip water in the house. Everyone else comes in and Maya sees Riley and Charlie and says "Riles what happened to your leg?" Riley looks down at it and helps Charlie up and says "I fell but I'm fine just need to finish cleaning it." She grabs the first aid kit and starts to limp pass me. I reach for her arm but she moves and keeps walking. Maya follows her but not before hitting him.

"So who wants to explain what happened in here?" Farkle says standing by Charlie. I rub my neck and Charlie says "what always happens when Friar finds me near the love of his life." I bow my head and look at Jen but she wasn't there. "I'm gonna go before this lip gets worse. Sara is probably wondering where I am anyway." Charlie walks out and Zay walks up to me and says "wow you should really ask questions before punching people Lucas." I grit my teeth and say "I know Zay I just reacted okay." Everyone looks at me and I go upstairs and knock on Riley's door.

"Riley I know you're in there. We need to talk." I keep knocking and Maya opens the door and pushes me and says "leave her alone huckleberry haven't you done enough tonight?" I rub my neck and say "Maya I need to talk to her there are things you don't know." She folds her arms and says "enlighten me then ranger rick." I sigh and say "it's between Riley and I." She shakes her head and says "to bad she doesn't want to see you and she's sleeping now anyway." I try to move past her but Josh comes upstairs and stands with her.

I go to my room and see Jen packing. "What's going on?" She ignores me and keeps packing. I walk up to her grabbing her hand and she pulls away. "What is your problem?" I asks getting mad. She rolls her eyes and says "me? I don't have a problem. I think maybe it's you with a problem." I fold my arms and say "I don't have a problem." She scoffs and says "Lucas it's obvious you're still in love with Riley and she's still in love with you." I shake my head and say "no we both moved on."

She turns around and looks at me and says "be honest with yourself Lucas. You think I don't see the way you stare at her or how you light up when she walks into a room. Your friends seem to see it too why else do you think they would always talk about you getting back together and being destined for each other." I shake my head and say "no I'm with you. I like you." She lightly laughs and says "that's the thing Lucas you like me. We've been together for awhile now and I've said I love you to you but all you can seem to muster up is I like you Jen a lot." She shrugs and continues packing.

I go up to her and say "what do you want me to say? You want me to say I love you? Cause I'll do." She shakes her head and says "Lucas I don't want you to do it because you think that's what I want. I want you to actually mean the words you say. If you can look me in the eye and honestly say you love me then I'll stop packing I'll ignore the comments your friends make and stay." I look at her and quickly open my mouth and close it just as quickly. "I thought so." She zips up her suitcase and kisses me on the cheek and walks out.

The next morning I go downstairs and everyone gets quiet when they see me. "Morning rocky." Zay says grinning at me. I ignore him and look at Riley. "Riley can I talk to you a minute?" She ignores me and gets up and tells Maya she was going for a walk. I got after her but Josh stands in my way and says "just give her a little space right now." I nod and sit down with the others. A couple of hours pass by and I still didn't see her. I go and find Christian sitting in the hammock and ask "Riley isn't back yet?" He shakes his head and says "she came back a half hour ago and grabbed her bag and then left. Said she needed a quiet place to be with her thoughts."

As I walk back to the house I notice one of the bikes missing and knew exactly where she was going. As I walk down the dune I see her sitting there and smile. "I figured you might come here. We need to talk." She doesn't say anything so I continue. "I'm sorry alright I guess I overreacted but seeing you with Gardner just reminded me of the last time when I seen you guys kissing and it brought up some bad memories." She looks at me and says "what are you talking about? I never kissed Charlie." I nod my head and say "I saw you two days after we broke up I came down to tell you I was sorry and was an idiot and I love you but instead I'm met with you two making out."

Riley scoffs and stands up "I swear always so stupid." I look at her and she walks towards me pushing me and says "if you bothered to actually look at who he was kissing you would have notice it was Sara. They started dating right around the time we broke up." She keeps pushing me back and continues "If you actually cared to know I was in my room for days after we broke up crying. Maya took my phone away when she saw the first post of you and some girl. But I saw the pictures anyway." She was right in my face now "I still loved you you idiot but I guess you really didn't feel the same." With one final push I fall in the water.

I get up and see her grabbing her bag and walking towards the bikes. "So does this mean you forgive me?" I shout at her.

Riley pov

When I get back I go upstairs and lay on my bed. Ten minutes later Maya runs in and says "Riles you missed it huckleberry apparently went for a walk and fell in the water. It's hilarious he's soaked. Don't worry I took pictures." I smile and she says "honey you okay?" I wipe my eyes sitting up and say "yeah enough about me we still need to plan you engagement party for this weekend and for your big day!" Maya sits on the bed and grabs my hand and says "Riley you know I'm here to talk right? This ring is just as important as this one." She gestures between our friendship and her engagement ring making me smile and says "okay maybe ours more than the other. Just don't tell boing."

We look at each other and start giggling. "Having girl talk without me?" Christian says popping his head in the door. Maya shakes her head and says "you know what we need?" We all share a look and say together "a pitcher of margaritas!" Maya runs downstairs to make them and Christian and I grab some stuff and head to the back. Maya brings the drinks out along with Smackle. "Did we not have our fill the other night?" She asks when Maya hands her one. Christian looks at her and says "don't worry they aren't that strong. Plus we'll eat something with it. Chips and salsa. Don't plan till I come back."

Maya and I laugh and she says "I'm glad he entered our lives he is a great addition to it." I nod sipping my drink and say "yeah he makes himself right at home anywhere he goes." He comes back dancing with the chips and salsa making us all laugh. "Okay so I think it should be a theme engagement party. What do you think?" I asks Maya. Maya smiles and says "yes let's make it a luau, boing would look so hot in a grass skirt." I spit out my drink and start coughing and say "gross Maya. Really gross!"

"So Riles I know it goes without saying but will you be my maid of honor?" I gasps and hug Maya and say "peaches you never have to ask. My answer is yes!" We hug and the guys come out and Zay shouts "get a room." We pull apart glaring at him and Josh hits him with the football he was holding. "So what's going on ladies and Christian." Farkle says sitting next to Smackle. "Well we were talking about the party this weekend and making Riley here maid of honor. Maya says holding my hand.

Josh comes over and says "hey no fair I was going to make her my best man!" Maya and I share a look and start laughing. "Uncle Josh that's sweet but wouldn't you want a friend to be your best man?" I ask. Zay, Lucas and Farkle all gather around him and stare at him. "Guys shouldn't I ask my best friend to be my best man?" Maya giggles and says "boing I can't be your best man I'm marrying you." Josh blushes and we all start laughing. "Enough of this wedding talk let's play football." Zay says throwing the football at Lucas.

"So I was thinking maybe next year around Christmas time. I know how much you love Christmas Riles." Maya says writing stuff down. I bite my lip and tears fill my eyes and I see Smackle and Christian exchanged a look and look at me. "Riley you okay?" Maya asks looking up from her notepad. I smile and say "yeah just getting emotional since my peaches is getting married." I pinch her cheek and she smiles. "So we are going to be so busy with school and planning I have no idea where to begin. Luckily I'll have my best friend along for the ride right?" Maya asks squeezing my hand.

I smile and say "yeah it's going to be amazing." "Hey Riley I didn't know your parents were stopping by. I look over at the driveway and see them getting out the car along with Katy and Shawn and Auggie. "Whoa look at the steam coming off Matthews head what did you do Riley?" Maya asks. "Cory don't you think you should talk to her in private?" Shawn asks. He waves him off and says "Riley Ann Matthews when were you going to tell me about this?" Everyone looks at me and I say "dad what are you talking about?"

He hands me a folder and I open it and stand saying "where did you get this?" He folds his arms and says "where do you think? Your professor stop by the bakery and asked your mother and I if we were proud of you." "Riles what's going on?" Maya asks looking at me. I ignore her and my dad continues "when were you going to tell us Riley this a big deal? I forbid you from going." I laugh and say "dad I'm an adult now I make my own decisions. I don't have to ask permission from you anymore." "Yes you do especially when it comes to something as leaving the country!"

Maya stands up and says "will someone tell me what's going on? Riley your leaving the country?" I bite my lip and the tears start falling. "Tell them Riley." Uncle Shawn says standing next to me. I take a deep breath and say "I got offered a job from my professor to take pictures and help those in need have a better life." Maya grabs my hand and says "that doesn't sound so bad. I'm proud of you." She hugs me and I see Christian, Shawn and Smackle all with sad expressions on their face. I pull back wiping my eyes and say "that's not all of it peaches." Farkle walks up and says "what did your dad mean out of the country?"

I wipe my eyes and say "it turns out the job is through uncle Shawn's job. They loved the pictures I took when we went to Ireland and I talked with people down there and was able to capture it with my camera. Helping them build up their houses and bring supplies for the kids in a small village to help with their education." "What about the leaving the country part? Zay asks. "The job is overseas ill start in Egypt and morocco anywhere else I'm need." Maya looks at me and says "how long?" I turn and look at her and she had tears in her eyes.

I give her a small smile and say "Five to ten years. I'm supposed to leave next month." Everyone gasps and I see Lucas throwing the football and walking off with clenched fist. "Zay." He turns to me and says "I got him." I sit down and my mom comes over and says "Riley why couldn't you tell us?" I start crying more and say "because I know what you would all say and I can do some good mom. I can change the world a little bit." Maya gasps and says "can I have a minute alone with Riley?" Everyone gets up and my mom drags my dad away.

"I'm so sorry peaches I should have told you what I was planning to do from the beginning. I should never have kept it a secret. We always said no more and I keep this huge one. I'm sorry I'll understand if you hate me forever." I bow my head and Maya hugs me. "Riles I'm not mad at you. Thunder and lightning don't get angry with each other. I am however a little upset that Christian and Smackle knew before me." I look at her and she says "they were the only ones not shocked by the news."

I wipe my eyes and she says "Riley how could you not tell me about this?" I shrug and say "I don't know Maya I guess I needed a change after the breakup and you had josh so I started taking more pictures and my professor worked with Shawn and so he offered it." Maya grabs my hand and says "I'm sorry Riley I should have spent more time with you instead of Josh. If you want I won't marry him and we can live together just you and me like we planned. Hey we could even marry each other." I hug her and say "that sounds wonderful but we both know you can't live without your boing." She chuckles and says "Huckleberry?" I sigh pulling back and say "he'll hate me forever and eventually move on."

Maya shakes her head and says "Riles you and I both know he could never hate you. He might be upset but that's just because he still loves you. And I know you still love him and that's the reason you kept pushing his relationship with that ugh." I start laughing and say "you know her name Maya." She smiles and says "I like my way better." I shake my head and say "I'm sorry I won't be able to be at your wedding. I was looking forward to it." Maya narrows her eyes at me and says "who said you were going to miss it?" I tilt my head and say "Maya I can't ask you to have a quickie wedding just for me."

Maya smiles and says "honey you should know what the bride wants the bride gets. And what I really want is my sister right next to me while I marry boing." I start crying again and hold up my hand and we say "thunder lightening forever." We hug and she says "I'm gonna miss you so much Riley." I swallow the lump in my throat and whisper "not as much as I'll miss you peaches."


	14. Chapter 14

Maya pov

After talking with Riley I could see she was worn out and said she needed some sleep so I told her go to bed and we could deal with her dad later. I see Zay coming back and shaking his head. "Where is he Zay?" I asks when he gets closer. He looks at me and says "that idiot is down at the beach sulking." He goes inside and I head over there. I see him throwing seashells into the water with anger so I say "hey what that poor seashell do to you?" He glances my way and keeps throwing them. "So when you're done being stubborn you should talk to Riley." He scoffs and says "why should I? She didn't want to talk to me about this why should we talk now?"

I narrow my eyes at him and walk up and punch him. "Ranger rick get off your high horse and talk to my best friend and the girl you love." He throws the seashell and says "why does everyone still think I'm in love with her huh?" I look at him weirdly and start laughing "that was the stupidest thing you have ever said next to telling Riley she was to much for you freshman year of high school." He rolls his eyes and sits on the sand and says "what does it matter now. She's going to take that job and forget all about me." I shake my head and sit next to him and say "what makes you think that?" He sighs and says "I've given her every reason to Maya." I sigh and say "huckleberry riles could never forget about you. Much like me you're a permanent mark on her heart and I doubt she would forget that. Why do you think it was so hard to tell us?"

He stares at the water and doesn't say anything. I get up and say "just talk to her. I know that's still your favorite thing in the world. Maybe talking will help you remember that." With that I walk away. I head in the house and go upstairs and find Josh holding my pillow and pajamas in his hand for me. "What we aren't even married and you're already making me sleep on the couch." He smiles and says "I'm pretty sure I would be the one on the couch but I know you Maya and I know you will want to spend every minute you have left with your best friend." I start tearing up and he puts the stuff down and hugs me.

"I'm going to miss her so much. She's not just my best friend she's my sister my forever." I look up at him and say "no offense." He chuckles and says "don't worry I learned from Topanga all about how to handle being second." I laugh and say "how would you like to get married this weekend?" He kisses my head and says "gorgeous I already started making plans." I smile and he wipes my eyes and I say "I love you you know." He smiles and says "well I would hope so because I love you too." I change into my pajamas and grab my pillow and head to Riley's room.

When I get there I knock on the door and see Smackle and Christian already with her. "Hey no fair!" I say pouting. They laugh and Riley moves over and pats the spot next to her. "I'm sorry Riley confided in us before you Maya." Smackle says. I smile and say "it's okay Smackle I know telling anyone about it must have been hard for her." I look at Riley and she had tears in her eyes. I wipe them and say "nope only happy tears remember?" She smiles and says "yeah you're right." Right at that moment Zay and Farkle throw the door open and scare us.

"Farkle! Zay! You jerks!" I shout getting up and hitting them with a pillow. "Hey we heard there was going to be a slumber party in here and wanted in?" I stand on the bed and say "who told you that?" They point to the door and Josh pokes his head in and smiles. I smile and shake my head and say "boing what happen to my Riley time?" He shrugs and picks me up setting me on the floor. I look at Riley and see her looking at the door and I sit next to her and whisper "he'll come around don't worry." She smiles and says "well if it's a slumber party you guys know what that means?" The boys share a look and groan.

"Zay stop moving your making the mask crack." Riley yells at him. He rolls his eyes and says "can I take this stuff off yet?" I shake my head and say "hunkalious it will help your pores calm down." He groans and says "Maya I don't care about my pores. Plus this stuff smells." Farkle laughs and says "I like it makes me feel refreshed and plus izzy loves to caress my face." We all grimace and Smackle blushes and says "indeed I do dearest." After the facials we all head to the theater room to watch a movie and Riley and I go to make popcorn.

I see her looking at the stairs and I say "want to go invite him to hang out?" She bites her lip shaking her head and grabs the bowl and walks back to the room. I sigh and mentally curse huckleberry but understood how he felt. I make my way back in and everyone decided to watch toy story 2. I settle next to Riley and Josh and we watch the movie it was just at the part when Jessie is telling woody about how she ended up in the box and I hear sniffling. I look at Riley and seen she was crying and grab her hand giving her a little squeeze.

She smiles and says "I'm okay peaches just this part gets me every time."

Riley pov

I wake up the next morning and see everyone asleep on the floor and Maya and Smackle on the bed with me. I smile making my way through them and head to the kitchen. I get downstairs and see Lucas in the fridge grabbing a water. He turns around and sees me and I smile and say "morning." He drinks his water and says "morning." And starts to walk off. "Luke can we talk please?" He stops and says "there's nothing to talk about." I bite my lip and say "I know you're upset and I..." "of course I'm upset Riley I'm down right mad." I see the anger mixed with sadness in his eyes and say "I'm sorry okay. I didn't want for you to find out like this. I wanted a fun summer and.." "that's why you kept pushing my relationship with Jen wasn't it?"

I nod my head and he says "Jesus Riley couldn't you let me make my own decisions about things. Why do you always have to do things without asking if that's what a person wants." I go to talk and he continues "what if I don't want you to go?" I bite my cheek and say "I am going I already accepted." He scoffs and says "you took it without thinking how this would affect us?" I lightly laugh and say "Lucas there hasn't been an us since you broke us because you couldn't handle the distance." He fold his arms and says "well taking this job made sure of that huh?"

I walk up to him and say "are you seriously making this about us? I'm taking the job because I can do some good in the world leave my mark on it and not just the one I have here. Why can't you see that?" He shakes his head and says "yeah I see that you putting yourself first like always." I step back and say "wow! Okay I'm putting myself first huh? Did I put myself first when you decided without me to go to school back in Texas? Did I put myself first when you would miss video chats and fly out to see you even though I couldn't afford it? Or perhaps I put myself first when you decided distance was killing us and ended it with a measly text. Is that when I put myself first? Huh?"

He doesn't say anything just stands there looking at me. "I thought you would understand the most out of everyone about following your dream. I never really felt like I had one like this and now I do and I don't want to miss out on it. Can't you see that?" He shakes his head and says "yeah I see. Just don't expect me to be here waiting when you decide to come back from your dream." He grabs his water and walks away. I stand there and say "I know you're there you can come out now." My dad trips on his way into the kitchen and says "you okay?" I wipe my tears and say "yeah I knew he would react like this. I prepared myself for it but.." he walks up hugging me and says "it still hurt?"

I nod my head and he says "let's take a walk." We walk down to the beach and walk in silence for awhile. "Are you still mad about me taking the job?" I asks stopping us. He looks at the water and then at me and smiles. "no. I don't think I was really mad as much as I'm proud." He says running his finger over his forehead like he did in middle school making me smile. We start walking more and I link my arm with his and he says "besides I talked with your mom and she explain all the laws I would be breaking if I try to kidnap you. We both know I wouldn't do well in jail." We look at each other and start laughing. I look at him and hug him and say "I'm sorry I didn't tell you and mom sooner, I wanted to but I was scared."

He hugs me tightly and says "I know sweetheart it's alright." He goes to let me go but I hold on and say "don't let go yet daddy." I hear him sniff and say "okay." After awhile we eventually head back to the house and I see my mom standing on the deck and I run to her and hug her. "I'm sorry mom." I whisper to her. She rubs my back and says "you have nothing to be sorry for." I sniff and wipe my eyes and say "how about we spend the day together you me and dad and Auggie?" My dad stands next to her and says "that sounds like a good idea."

I smile and head upstairs to change. "Hey Riley you're up early." Farkle says when I walk past him. I stop and say "yeah. I wanted to talk to you to." His eyes widen and he says "no apologies needed Riley. I'm proud of you I always said you would change the world." I smile and hug him saying "I love you farkley." He chuckles and says "I love you too and now I can say one of my wives are off changing the world on instagram." I start laughing and hear "what's going on here?" I turn around and see Maya smiling at us and I say "just hugging the life out of Farkle like we used to when we were kids." She smirks and Farkle backs up and says "come on I bruise easily."

Maya stands next to me and we start laughing when he runs away screaming. We head back to my room and Maya says "so I assume you and huckleberry talked already?" I start changing and don't say anything. "Yeah I figured you did and that's why he's downstairs in the gym beating the stuffing out of the punching bag Farkle set up." I sigh and lay down on my bed and say "better the bag then innocent trees or Charlie Gardner." Maya chuckles and lays down next to me and we lay there staring at the ceiling. "I know I promise to help with your wedding planning but I'm going to spend today with my parents and Auggie. You and uncle Josh are more than welcome to join?" She turns her head and says "no you go. I'll be here when you get back." She smiles and squeezes my hand and I say "always."

I finish getting dress and grab my camera and bag and head downstairs I see Zay in the fridge with his back to me. I put my stuff down and walk slowly behind him and yell boo. He lets out a shrill scream making me laugh. "That was so mean Riley. I could have had a heart attack!" He says clutching his chest. I stop laughing and say "Zay don't be dramatic and that was for last night when you scared us." He smiles and says "okay fine. But I'm going to get you back Matthews." I chuckle and say "okay." I go to the fridge and grab a water and turn around and bite my lip.

Zay starts to walk away and I say "how is he?" He turns back around and smiles saying "like you would expect. A little broken." I bow my head and he walks over and hugs me "but I don't need to tell you that since you have the same look he does. Don't worry Riley he'll come around and if he doesn't the guys and I will kick his ass." I laugh and say "thank you Zay but I don't want to have to see you guys get beat up." He chuckles and lifts me up and squeezes me I giggle and he puts me down.

"okay Riley your dad has everything packed up in the car ready for our family day ready?" Zay smiles and says "yeah take her she is driving me mad Mrs. Matthews." She laughs and I playfully smack him and walk out with her.


	15. Chapter 15

Farkle pov

"So I was thinking maybe we could turn your backyard into our reception area and maybe use the beach to have the ceremony. What do you think?" Josh asks as we sit on the deck. I write it down and say "yeah we can do that." Josh turns to Maya and says "gorgeous is that alright you? Maya?" I look and see her glaring at Lucas down on the beach with Zay and Christian. "Maya stop it I don't think Riley wants you to be thinking what you're thinking." She turns around and says "well I should just murder him especially after how distraught Riles looked when I asked if they talked." I sigh and say "Maya he's probably feeling the same way as she is maybe more." Maya glares at me and josh whispers "Farkle no." I gulp and she walks up to me and grabs my shirt and says "Farkle you and I both know that he can't be as broken up about this as she is okay? She practically told him to move on even though she still loves him."

I take my shirt out of her hand and say "exactly. She's doing what she has always done putting everyone's happiness before her own and this time is no exception." Maya sits down and says "what do you know minkus?" I chuckle and say "not much but I did happen to hear a little of what they talked well argued about." Maya gestures for me to continue and I say "Lucas told her she was being selfish and putting herself first like always." Maya clenches her fist and stands up. Josh grabs her and I go on. "But we both know he said those things because he's scared." Maya looks at me and says "scared of what?" I look over at him and then back at Maya and say "of what he is always scared of. That he isn't good enough for her and she will one day figure that out."

Maya shakes her head and says "I swear I just want to lock them in a room together until they figure out they are perfect for each other. They're each other's missing puzzle piece." I look at josh and we start laughing. "What?" Maya asks glaring at us. "Riley was right living with Josh has turned you into a big old gooey romantic." She blushes and Josh kisses her hand. "We should throw her a going away party too. We only have a couple of more weeks with her." Maya nods her head and looks away I reach out my hand taking hers and say "she'll come back home Maya don't worry."

"okay dearest I think the the arch would look better facing the ocean. It would be a nice background for Maya and dreamboat." I shake my head and say "Smackle I think it should face the beach so they can look out at the ocean." She shakes her head and says "Farkle I'm a girl I know these things." I go to say something when Riley comes with Maya and I asks "Maya wouldn't you want the arch facing the beach?" She laughs and says "no I would want it to face the ocean it would be a nice backdrop." Smackle looks my way and smiles smugly. I shake my head throwing up my hands and say women." All three look at me and I say "I meant that nicely ladies."

They look at me and start smiling and my eyes widen and I back up. "Okay come on we are all adults here. I just have one thing to say." They look at each other and Riley says "okay?" I clap my hands together and say "you have to catch me first!" And take off running. I hear them laughing and running after me. I run into the backyard and see the guys and Zay says "Farkle why are you running?" I put my hands on my knees and say "the girls." I lay on the grass and they come running up and grab water guns they hid and spray us with them. I run and see Lucas watching Riley and then walking into the house.

"Okay what is going on here?" We all turn and see Mrs. Matthews and Katy shaking their heads at us. "Aren't you all suppose to be heading into town for dresses and tuxedos?" Mrs. Matthews says. Zay smiles and says "yes Mrs. Matthews we were but the girls came and started spraying us." Riley gasps and sprays him and he chuckles wiping his face and says "see?" We all start laughing and Mrs. Matthews says "okay dry off and head into town."

Riley pov

"Maya I don't see why we can't go on our own without the guys." I whisper to her when we all pile into the van." She smiles and says "because Riles it's a everyone trip and everyone is going to behave right Zay?" He fakes shock and says "I'll have you know I'm the most behave out of all of us." Smackle hits him and says "Zay I say this with love no you are not." We all laugh and then stop suddenly when Lucas gets in. I see Maya look at me but I just stare out the window the rest of the ride there."

"okay so men this way and girls that way? Josh says pointing as we go in the store. Maya smiles and says "no. Everyone together. You think I trust you guys to find nice tuxedos?" He grins and says "aw come on." We head into the store and Zay goes and tries on a tux. "So uncle Josh have you told them you found your best man?" He shushes me and says "not yet. Besides Zay wants to marry us now." Maya laughs and says "did you tell him we were getting real married not elementary school married?"

He chuckles and I say "you should let him might make it a moment you will never forget." Maya sighs and says "fine but he better not embarrass us." I smile and at that moment Zay comes out in a bright orange tux making me laugh. "So what do you think? Pretty great right?" He asks spinning holding his jacket open. Maya shakes her head and says "no! Change into something that's not gonna make you look like you host wacky game shows from the 70s. Josh chuckles and goes to try on one. "Here Ri found you the perfect maid of honor dress pending the bride approval?" Christian says looking at Maya. She smiles and he hands it to me and I try it on.

I come back out in a purple knee length dress and show them. Christian gasps and I say "you're supposed to only do that when Maya comes out in her dress." Maya shakes her head and I look at myself in the mirror. Maya comes up to me and says "you know what this dress reminds me of?" I look at her through the mirror and bite my lip and say "the dress I wore on my first date with Lucas." She smiles and says "yeah just a more grown up version." I lightly laugh and stare at the mirror awhile and then see Lucas looking at me. I feel my cheeks heat up and say "well who's next?"

The next day we all get up early and go into wedding mode. "Okay so I have the guys fixing the chairs on the beach and apparently Zay took care of the flowers and already ordained himself months ago." Maya looks at me weirdly and I say "I don't even want to ask him why. I was afraid of the answer." We both laugh and she grabs my hand and says "did you talk to him?" I sigh and sit on the bed shaking my head after we came back from the store I tried talking to Lucas who made it his mission to ignore me or pretend to be busy. "I doubt I'll get the chance to talk to him again." I look at Maya and see her getting up and I say "no today is about you Maya. Whatever is happening with Luke and I will happen and I'll be damn if I let it ruin this day for you."

Maya sits back down shocked and smiles and says "wow so bossy Riley, I thought what the bride wants the bride gets?" I look at her in the mirror and say "she does but not about this not today okay?" She nods and I say "what you should want is for me to get you a shot of tequila or coffee?" Maya turns in her chair and says "Riles its 10 in the morning." I smile and say "so tequila then?"? I hear her laugh as I walk out the room. I make my way to the kitchen when I hear voices and stop.

"So I figured from hearing the news about her leaving you would try everything to get her to stay or at least spend every second with her?" Lucas chuckles and says "Mr. Matthews are you actually telling me I can be alone with your daughter without you stealing my shoe?" "No. But I'm getting to old to chase you around. I have Auggie do it but he likes you." I smile and my dad continues "besides he still thinks you will be his brother." I hold my breath waiting for Lucas response when he finally says "I don't see that happening. Excuse me sir I should go see if they need anymore help." I lean against the wall and my dad says "he's gone you can come in Riley."

I wipe my eyes and walk into the kitchen and say "I'm fine just getting coffee for the bride on her special day." I start grabbing cups putting them on a tray my dad walks towards me putting his hand on mine stopping me. I take a deep breath and whisper "I'm fine daddy, today isn't about me it's about Maya and uncle Josh." I take the tray upstairs and walk into my room and say "well I was going to get you that tequila but my dad was in the kitchen so we have to settle for coffee." I hand Maya one and she laughs. "Okay how do you want your hair?" I ask her.

"knock knock best man entering." We turn towards the door and see Auggie covering his eyes walking in. We laugh and I say "aww look at him peaches all grown up in his tux." I pinch his cheeks and he frowns and says "I told uncle Josh I didn't want to come in here." Maya laughs and says "why not?" He moves away from me and says "because Riley can't keep her hands to herself. So here." He hands Maya a note with a box and runs out the room. I stand at the door and shout "I'll still find you later Auggie!"

I turn back around and see Maya wiping her eyes. "Okay what happened who am I killing?" I say walking back to her. She smiles and hands me the note. "Gorgeous our someday is today. Love boing." I smile and say "wow he's good. What's in the box?" She opens it and gasps at the necklace inside. I pull it out and say "well guess you don't need something blue now." We both giggle as I put it around her neck. "Alright well your mom is coming to help with your makeup and have some daughter mother time so I'm gonna get ready with my mom okay?" Maya nods and I hug her before walking out the room.

"Wow Ri you look beautiful." Christian says as I walk into the backyard. I smile giving a little curtsy and see Zay in his orange tux.!"oh my god Maya is going to kill him. Like seriously kill him dead." I walk towards him and say "Isaiah Babineaux that is not the tux Maya approved for you." He chuckles and says "hey Luke doesn't cotton candy face look gorgeous?" I turn my head and see him looking at me and gives me a small smile before walking away. "Sorry Riley I thought he say something." I shake my head and say "it's fine it's not about us even if there was an us. Today is Maya's day and after we bail her out of jail for killing you we will have a wedding."

"Maya you look gorgeous. Josh is going to die." I say when she walks in the backyard. She smiles and then frowns "what is Zay doing wearing that?" She shouts pointing at him. I smile and say "saw him huh?" She looks at me and says "it's hard not to notice the guy in the bright orange tux on the beach." She starts to walk that way but I get in front of her and say "peaches breath kill Zay after we get you hitched?" She takes a breath and I say "Auggie let's go before Maya kills Zay." Auggie chuckles and we walk down to the beach.

We reach Josh and Zay and Auggie shakes his head and I say "Zay better make this quick Maya is gonna murder you." He smiles and says "come on cotton candy face she can't be that mad?" I nod my head and Zay sees her and his eyes widen. Maya walks towards Josh and everyone watches but I feel Lucas eyes on me the entire time. Zay clears his throat and says "Dearly beloved we are here today to celebrate this man and this gorgeous incredibly kind..." Maya chuckles and says "I'm still going to kill you." She growls and Zay says "okay well let's continue this before the bride kills this holy man."

I giggle and he starts his speech. "We are here to celebrate Maya and Josh. Or as Maya calls him boing. Two people who played the long game and finally found their someday. They had some bumps in the road but that didn't stop them from finding their way back." He pauses and then looks at Lucas and then towards me and back at Maya and Josh. "True love is hard to find unless you know where to look. And if it's really worth it than you will know exactly where it is and you don't let it go. May I have the rings." I wipe my eyes and hand Maya hers and Auggie does the same with josh. "Do you Maya Hart take this man to be your boing?" She giggles and says "I do." "Boing do you take this gorgeous girl to be your wife?" He smiles at her and says "I do."

"Well with the power the internet invested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." We all cheer and clap and head back to the backyard to party. "Hey cotton candy face want to dance?" Zay asks putting out his hand. I smile and take it and he twirls me. "Nice speech. Had Maya in tears I doubt she'll kill you now." He chuckles and says "that speech wasn't all for them." I nod my head and say "I know." We dance some more and than later Maya and Josh have their first dance followed by Maya dancing with Shawn making Katy cry. "Hey Riley." I turn my head and say "Charlie I didn't know you were coming?" He smiles and says "yeah I kind of missed the ceremony but Sara was here she said it was beautiful."

I see Lucas watching us and Charlie chuckles and says "don't worry he apologized for hitting me and for thinking I would try to steal you from him. I told him after that New Years I learned my lesson." I smile and look out at Maya and josh dancing again. "Congrats by the way. Heard about your job." "Thanks." Sara comes up and steals him for a dance and I go sit next to Christian. "Where's Matt? I thought he was coming?" Christian smiles pointing at him dancing with Smackle and I start laughing at her attempting the robot. "Wow didn't know Smackle had that in her?" Maya says sitting down with us. "Hey Riles seeing as how it's still my day and all. I have a request?" I shake my head and say "okay what is it?"

She points over to Lucas and says "asks him to dance." I start to argue but she smiles and I stand walking over to him. I stand in front of him and say "hey huckleberry we dancing or what?" He smiles and says "oh we can do that? Is that part of the new rules?" I lightly giggle and hold out my hand he takes it and we head to the dance floor. He spins me and I hear Ella Henderson "yours" start to play and look over at Maya standing by the dj booth. I shake my head and smile saying "Maya always up to no good." He shrugs and spins me again.

We dance in silent for awhile and I say "are you ever going to talk to me?" He looks at me and says "I think I've said all I needed to say already. Not much else to say is there?" I stop dancing and look down and whisper "there's always more to say." He lifts my chin and stares at me for a moment before shaking his head. I swallow the lump in my throat and kiss his cheek and say "thank you for the dance."

And walk away.


	16. Chapter 16

Josh pov

"Figured I find you here." I say to Maya when I find her by the dj booth. I kiss her cheek and watch as she smiles at Riley and Lucas dancing. "Maya what are you up to?" She smiles and says "just trying to get them to feel the happiness I feel right now." I shake my head and wrap my arms around her and watch with her. I hear her gasps and tense up when Riley stops dancing and kisses Lucas cheek and walks away. I see Lucas clench his fist and walk back inside the house. Maya moves towards him but I stop her and say "let's go check on Riley." She nods and we head to the beach and see Riley laying down staring at the sky. When we reach her Maya practically throws herself on her and starts apologizing. "Maya it's not your fault okay." They sit up and Riley wipes her eyes and says "you guys didn't need to come check on me. It's your big day and my drama is ruining it."

I chuckle and sit on her other side and say "Riley we are your family your drama is our drama." She smiles and says "oh that's right aunt peaches. Sounds weird to say." Maya laughs and leans her head on Riley's shoulder. "You okay Riles? I should never had pushed you to dance with him. If you want I'll have Zay get him drunk and then Josh can kick his ass. Because honestly that's the only way he will win." I look at them and say "hey I am right here." They look at each other and start laughing "come on boing be honest?" Maya says. I shrug and they start laughing again. "You guys should go back and enjoy your wedding day you don't need to babysit me. I'll be fine I just want to sit here and stare at the sky awhile." Riley says laying back down.

Maya and I share a look and lay with her. She laughs and says "you guys I'm serious everyone is probably looking for you anyway." Maya grabs her hand and says "well it's my day..." I clear my throat and she smiles and says "it's our day." Gesturing between me and her "and we can disappear if we want. I'm sure Zay probably told them we are off having sex anyway." Riley grimace and says "okay that was disgusting and I didn't need to know that." We all laugh and lay there staring at the sky. Eventually Cory comes and finds us and says everyone is waiting for us to cut the cake.

We go back and enjoy the rest of the night and I tell Maya when it's our time to leave to the hotel she didn't have to go if she didn't want to. She smiles and says "no let's go. Christian told me he would stay with Riley and she told me under no circumstances was I to call or text her for the next day and a half." I chuckle and kiss her hand and get into the limo and head to our hotel. We reach our honeymoon suite and I look at Maya and sigh. "Just call her gorgeous we have the rest of our lives to be frisky with each other." She giggles and says "no I promise her and I want to start our honeymoon off right." She pushes me on the bed and straddles me.

I smirk and say "oh so you do want to get frisky I knew it." She smiles and starts kissing my neck. I roll her over making her giggle more and start kissing her neck making her moan. I stop and look at her and she says "you know what I really want right now?" I run my hand over her leg and say "sleep?" She smiles and says "yes! Who knew planning a wedding in such a short time could exhaust a person." I chuckle and lay next to her and say "I know what you mean. I almost fell asleep when Cory was giving his speech." Maya laughs and lays her head on me and says "thats what happens when you become a history teacher you never stop teaching." "It was pretty funny when you actually did fall asleep on me during it." She lifts her head and says "well I can't help that I was having flashbacks to his class."

The next morning I wake to an empty bed I sit up calling her and she runs in and jumps on me and starts kissing me. "I could get use to waking up like this forever." She giggles and says "I made you breakfast boing." I look at her and say "Maya you can't cook." She gasps and slaps me and says "maybe but I did order room service and for that comment you have to get up and eat it." She gets up and I say "what you were going to bring it to me in bed?" She walks to the door and says "yes I was in what I have on underneath my robe." I smile and say "what do you have underneath?" She smirks and walk back to me and whispers seductively in my ear "absolutely nothing." I gulp and say "you can still bring it to me in bed." She smiles and says "no you can get up now."

I groan and say "okay but I'm gonna need a minute." She giggles and says "oh come on like I've never woken up to it poking me." I shake my head and say "my wife Ladies and gentlemen." She curtsy and says "just get up boing and little boing." She walks out the room laughing and I shout "my wife is a pervert!" After we eat breakfast I say "I have a surprise for you?" Maya smiles and says "oh really?" I nod my head and she sits down on me. "So what's my surprise?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her and she giggles and says "and he says I'm the perverted one. Okay let's go." I look at her and kiss her lifting her up taking her to the bedroom while she giggles.

"Wow we can definitely do that all day!" Maya says breathing heavy. I chuckle and kiss her shoulder and say "Maya we do do that all day the only difference is now we are married." She holds up her hand and says "oh yeah that's right forgot." I tickle her and say "I really do have a surprise for you?" She smiles closing her eyes and I grab the envelope I had in my bag. "Here." I hand it to her and she looks at it weirdly and I chuckle and say "open it gorgeous." She sits up opening it and gasps "Josh is this?" I smile and say "by this you mean our new home then yes it is." She wipes her eyes and says "when... how?" I chuckle and say "your new niece found it for me and took me to see it last year."

She smiles and says "last year?" I smile and nod my head and say "yeah she found it when she was taking pictures of old buildings and came upon the house and called me to look at it. I loved it and Riley knew you would love it when she seen it had a bay window and there is enough rooms for you to have your own studio." She smiles and sits on me kissing my face all over. "I love it and I love you." I smile and say "well good cause I love you too."

Riley pov

"Hey kiddo Farkle told me I find you down here." Uncle Shawn says walking down the steps into my darkroom. I laugh and say "yeah just finishing up developing these pictures of the summer to give everyone." Shawn chuckles and looks at the ones I have hanging. "This is a good one of the guys." I look and seen it was the one I took where Lucas and Zay were chasing Farkle for ruining trivia night. I smile and say "I have a lot of them laughing and chasing Farkle down." He looks over at another of just Lucas I took that night on the beach and says "So has he talked to you yet?" I shake my head and say "no." He hands me the photo and says "maybe it's to hard for him like I know it is for you." "I know that's why I don't want to push even though everything in me is screaming for me to just say something or everything."

He puts his hand on my shoulder and says "I get why you don't want to. He's the one voice that could get you to stay isn't he?" I wipe my eyes and say "yeah but I need to do this. I love him to much to not take the job and I don't want to end up resenting him." Before he can respond he gets a phone call. He steps outside and comes back a few minutes later. "Everything alright?" I ask seeing the look on his face he looks at me and says "that was my boss they said they moved up the date of your departure time." I look at him and say "when is it?" "Next week on Tuesday."

I sit down and he says "if you want I can let everyone know that you have to head back to New York." I shake my head and say "no it's alright I'll tell them I just... I wanted to give Maya and Josh more than half a day to spend their honeymoon together." Shawn chuckles and says "well I'm glad they're only getting half a day." We laugh as we head back upstairs. "Okay why did you want to see us all together because Josh promised me some loving." Maya says walking in with a red faced josh. Shawn glares at him and Maya smiles winking at me. I seen Lucas wasn't there but I knew he was around listening.

"well uncle Shawn got a call today and it seems that I'm leaving earlier than expected." I say biting my lip. Everyone looks around and then Smackle says "when do you leave?" I take a deep breath and say "next week on Tuesday." Maya stands and says "that's only two days away!" She walks up to me with tears in her eyes and says "I thought we would have more time." I hug her and say "I'm sorry peaches I wanted more time too. But hey we can spend every moment together as long as it's okay with your new husband over here?" We look at josh and he chuckles and says "aw keep her she's bugging me already." Maya gasps and hits him and we head upstairs to go pack.

"So think ranger rick will finally declare his love for you like Ross does to Rachel to make her get off the plane?" Maya asks as we pack up my stuff. I start laughing and she looks at me weirdly. "Sorry what you said just reminded me of something." We continue to pack and one by one everyone comes in. "Riley would it help if I cry to get you to stay?" Zay says walking in with Farkle. I smile and say "well let's see the tears?" We look at him and he says "well I can't with all you staring at me." I laugh and go and hug him. "Zay it's not like I'm leaving forever. I'm going to come back you know?" He squeezes me and says "but it will feel like a lifetime to me." I sniff and say "Smackle I'm feeling something."

She smiles and says "sadness!" Zay laughs and says "hey that's my line!" We all smile and I say "aw okay gang bring it in." Once we pull back Farkle says "feels one person short of a hug." I wipe my eyes and say "I know." I go to my drawer and pull a box out and say "hey Maya walk with me?" She nods and we link arms heading outside. "So what's in the box? Someone's head?" She asks jokingly. I smile and say "no it's a secret." She gasps and says "but I know all your secrets now." "I know but this isn't a Maya and Riley secret it's a Lucas and Riley one." She looks at me confused and I keep walking. "Riles why did we walk all the way down here if you wanted to sit on the beach we could have did that back at the house?"

She sits down and I say "I couldn't." Maya looks at me and says "will you tell me what's in the box now?" I sit next to her and open it. "Aww I thought it was a secret this is just a book." I smile and say "No this is a special book." I trace the outline of the front and Maya says "he still not talking to you." I shake my head and say "no but I have a feeling that everything we need to say will be said with or without words." Maya shakes her head and I stand up "hey where you going?" I turn and say "I need to do something but you can't follow okay?" She looks at me and smiles saying okay. I walk over the dune and reach the little cave and smile. I go in and place the book on the edge and slip the note I had and place it in the book.

I take one last look and then leave walking back to Maya. She stands and says "you okay Riles?" I smile and say "yeah why do you ask?" She walks closer and wipes my face and I say "didn't even realize I was doing that." We walk back to the house and I grab my bags putting them in the car. "Hey Zay can I talk to you a second?" He nods and says "is this where you tell me it's always been me not Lucas you love?" I shake my head and start laughing. I pull the note out my back pocket and say "I know Luke isn't going to come back with us so... I need you to give this to him when you ask him one last time if he's going to come with."

He smiles and says "how do you know I'll go ask him again?" I hug him and say "because we both know you will Zay. You're a true believer of love." He nods his head putting the note in his pocket and says "okay cotton candy face anything for you."


	17. Chapter 17

Lucas pov

"Dude are you really not going to come with us to see her off?" Zay asks as I sit on the beach. I ignore him and he sits next to me and says "Luke just come with us we both know you don't want to leave things like this." I stare at the water and he stands and hands me a folded up paper. "What's this?" I ask looking at it. He chuckles and says "wow he speaks. It's something from Riley she said she knew you wouldn't come with so I was supposed to give that to you." I look at it and he says "don't throw it away read it. And no I didn't read it but I have a feeling you should and you will." Farkle honks the horn and Zay runs up and they pull away. I sigh and look at the note and open it.

 _I think now is a pretty good time for reading. -Riley_

I smile and get up grabbing one of the bikes and heading where I knew the note was talking about. I go inside the cave and see a book on the ledge. I lift it and see another note saying read me last. I pull out our box and see the note on top and laugh when I seen it said Dr. cowboy on the front. I take it out and put the box back.

 _My dearest cowboy,_

 _if you're reading this right now then you know I'm leaving but if you're reading this before you are suppose to then shame on you have you no will power Friar? I'm kidding slightly. I knew from the very beginning what your reaction would be when you found out about the job. It's kind of like the five stages of grief but I call it the five stages of Lucas Friar. One you would hit something, two you would deny it three you would pick a fight with me to make it hurt less, four you would hit something again and five you would try to think of everything possible to get me to stay but in the end you would choose number six to ignore it all and me pretending nothing was different._

 _I know if you asked me to stay I would in a heartbeat but we both know that I would come to resent that choice and you would too and then we end up resenting each other and I don't want that. I also know that you wouldnt do like Ross does and run to Rachel declaring your love for me and in turn I stay._

 _If I'm being honest I do want that but I know it has to be this way. Me leaving and you staying. But what I don't want is you thinking I would find someone worthy of my heart you forget cowboy you've had it from the moment I fell into your lap. Maybe even before that I always said I was waiting for my prince to show up and he did. Just not until middle school but he did bring his white horse. I love you Luke and no distance between us could ever change the way my heart beats whenever you are near._

 _I know I've always said Maya is my forever maybe she is but you're my infinite forever. But if you tell Maya that I'll deny it all the way to the grave. Go ahead I'll give you a minute to gloat over this fact. Better? Also don't put your life on hold to follow me because be honest Friar you would. Go and become the best vet anyone has ever seen. I've always said you make a great one. I'll give you time before I write or call you because I know what you're thinking Lucas. You've stop being a mystery to me along time ago. Now to end this letter I shall sing you a song... kidding not like you could hear it anyway. I'll always be thinking of you._

 _Oh you can look at the book now._

 _-love always Riley sunshine_

I smile and fold the letter sticking it in my pocket I pick up the book and seen it was blank. Nothing was written in it. I started flipping pages when I seen it. It was like the flip books we would make with Auggie and Ava when we babysat them. I chuckle and flip through the pages and read what it said.

 **My Heart Always Belonged To You Lucas Friar And Always Will**

I flip through it once more and seen on the back cover it said "peut-être un jour moi et vous serez Paris à ensemble" I couldn't help the grin that over took my face and hurried up and took back the bike to the house and go and pack up my stuff. I open my drawer and find the ring box smiling at it. I pick it up opening it and make a call. "Hey yeah I'm heading back today. No I'm not going to see her off she doesn't want that. I know but I need a favor."

Riley pov

"Zay stop staring at the door he isn't coming." I say shaking my head as we all sat around the bakery one last time. He sighs and says "I thought your note would change his mind." "What note?" Maya and Farkle say together. I smile and say "I said goodbye to him yesterday but not in the letter. If he read it which I know he did he'll find my goodbye." Maya grabs my hand and says "this feels oddly familiar all of us sitting here saying goodbye to you." Smackle smiles at me and says "Yeah but this time Christian is in Lucas place." "Hey I can be a cowboy!" Christian shouts.

I smile at them and say "I'm gonna miss you guys. I wouldn't be able to go and change the world if it didn't have you guys." Maya and Smackle hug me and Zay says "I can't believe he isn't gonna come in here and declare his love for you. Now you will write him letters and he won't get them ending with you getting engaged to someone else." I get up and sit next to Zay and say "promise me something?" He turns to me and says "anything cotton candy face." I grab his shoulders and say "stop watching the notebook it's doing things to you." Everyone starts laughing and he shakes his head at me.

"well I better go. I told my parents I would spend the night there before going to the airport." I say standing up. They all share a look and Smackle says "no!" I look at her with wide eyes and say "Smackle I love you but I need family time too. I'll still say goodbye and everything." She nods and gets up hugging me. Everyone gets up and hugs me. I wipe my eyes and say "I'll see you guys tomorrow okay?" They all nod and I walk out. "Surprise!" My dad yells the minute I open the door with Maya. "Dad what is this?" I see everyone there and I look at Maya and say "is this why you wanted to walk slowly?" She smiles and shrugs pulling me in the apartment.

"Hey I thought I find you in here?" Josh says closing my room door. I smile and say "yeah one last look around I guess. He sits at the bay window and pats the spot next to him. I chuckle and say "does your wife know you're sitting in her spot?" He smiles and says "ah what she don't know won't kill her." I shake my head and sit next to him "so what's up? How's married life treating you? When can I expect some little cousins?" He smiles and says "well I'm not sure if kids are in the cards right now and married life is good although I've only been married for three days so other then that I'm good." I smile and he nudges me and hands me a small box.

"Oo presents what is it?" He chuckles and says "it's from the cowboy." I stare at it and he continues "yeah he's back in town. Got in late this morning he said you wouldn't want him to show up but he wanted me to give that to you." I look at him and say "why?" He shrugs and says "remember how both of you went with me to that jewelry store and the clerk said he had that ring for his girlfriend?" I nod and he says "well it wasn't for Jennifer it was always for you." He pats my shoulder and walks out the room leaving me there staring at the box.

I take a deep breath and open it. Inside was the ring I had seen that looked like Pluto the first summer we had with Lucas. "Told you it wasn't what you thought it was." I turn and look out the window and see him smiling at me. I smile and say "what are you doing here? Josh told me you weren't going to come." He climbs through and let's out a breath. "Jeez how does Maya still do that?" I laugh and say "she's a short stack of pancakes remember?" He chuckles and sits next to me. He takes the ring out and says "I wasn't going to come over because I can never say goodbye to you." He takes my hand and puts the ring on. "Perfect fit just like I knew it would be."

I smile as he intertwine our hands and say "I could never say goodbye to you either." I look towards the door and say "someone will probably come up here looking for me." He nods his head still smiling down at our hands and says "I know but we got some time." I look at him curiously and he turns his head and says "I may have got Josh to occupy them so we can have a few minutes alone." I lightly laugh and lean my head on his shoulder. He takes a deep breath and whispers "I don't want you to go." I lift my head looking at him and say "Luke you know this is something I have to do." He nods his head and looks down. I grab his face with both hands and smile saying "I'll come back my heart will always be right here with you." He smiles and grabs my face kissing me.

We pull back and I rest my head on his and keep my eyes close enjoying the moment. I lightly giggle and say "you stole my moment cowboy." He kisses me again and whispers "marry me." I sigh happily and say yes. He jumps up and starts pacing and says. "Are you serious because I can go get zay and he can marry us right now." I look at him and give him a small smile I grab his hand and say "I would marry you in a heartbeat if that is what you really want?" He looks at me with a confused expression and I say "you don't really want to marry me Lucas." He shakes his head and backs up saying "yes I do. I always did." I cup his cheek and stare into his eyes and say "Lucas you are only asking because you think that will get me to stay."

He moves away and says "no! I love you and I want to marry you sunshine." I start to tear up and move closer to him and say "Luke I know what you're thinking and I thought I told you my heart is right here." I put my hand on his heart and say "I'm coming back to you Lucas nothing or no one will ever keep me from you." I kiss him and pulls back resting his forehead on mine and whispers "promise?" I lightly giggle looking at him tracing his face with my hand and say "I do." "Riley everyone is wait.. You!" My dad shouts coming in my room seeing Lucas and I. Lucas chuckles and says "Me."

I step in front of my dad and say "daddy will are just talking no need to steal his boot." He looks over at Lucas and they start laughing. I look between them and my dad says "so Mr. Friar I see she did want to see you." Lucas puts his arm around me and says "yes sir she did and I should go before everyone comes up here." I turn towards him and say "stay please?" My dad walks towards the door and says "I'll hold them off a little while longer. But no funny business." He gestures between us while closing the door. I smile and turn back to Lucas who was half way out the window.

"Lucas stay please for me?" I smile putting my arms around his neck and he lightly chuckles and kisses me. "You know it's extremely hard to say anything when you look at me like that." I put my head on his neck and say "I know so will you stay please I'm not ready to say goodbye yet?" He smiles and kisses my head and says "then let's not. Let's say until we meet again." I shake my head and say "no let's not say anything." He lifts my head and whispers "come back to me?" He wipes the tears from my cheeks and I say "promise." I kiss him one last time and he climbs out the window.


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue 5 years later Paris**

"Peaches it's so good to see your face even if it's on a screen!" I shout hugging my computer and getting strange looks from people passing by. Maya laughs and says "I know honey it feels like forever and it's only been a year." I rest my chin on my hand and smile saying "I know and how's my namesake doing ready to meet her favorite person in the world?" She smiles and stands up holding her belly and scrunching her nose and says "well she is actually a he." I gasps and hold my computer close and whisper "traitor." I pull back and Maya shakes her head at me and says "Riles he'll still be your namesake just a boy instead of a girl." I frown and say "but I already got a little outfit so we could match."

Maya smiles and says "aww! But you could always get a boy version and still match each other." I frown and start pouting saying "it won't be as cute." Maya shakes her head and says "okay honey whatever you say. So when are you and that husband of yours coming home?" I smile looking down at my wedding ring and say "in a couple of days he thinks I won't want to leave here so he arranged for us to spend a few more days." She sticks out her tongue and says "bleh! You guys are so adorable it's sickening." I giggle and she looks off camera at something. "Okay don't be such a baby." She shouts rolling her eyes. "What's going on peaches?" She sighs and says "boing is being dramatic saying I don't pay attention to him." I laugh and Josh grabs the computer and says "it's true Riley." I start laughing and hear Maya saying "boing I'm going to bite you if you don't put down my best friend."

He smirks shaking his head and then screams. I see people looking at me and turn the volume down on my computer as I listen to Maya and Josh. "I can't believe you actually bit me?!" Maya grabs the computer and says "well I warned you." He walks away mumbling and Maya smiles and says "I'll talk to you later Riles got to go mother my first baby over here." "Hey! I can still hear you." Josh shouts. I chuckle and say "okay I'll see you in a couple of days." She blows me a kiss and I do the same closing my computer. "Excuse me mademoiselle." I smile recognizing the voice and say "I'm sorry sir but I'm a married woman." I hold up my left hand and show him. He grabs it kissing it pulling me up at the same time.

I giggle and put my arms around his neck. "That's right ma femme." Lucas says smiling kissing my cheeks. I smile and say "I talked to Maya she wants to know when we were coming home? He lets out a breath and says "I don't know I kind of like the life we have going right now." I look at him with wide eyes and say "oh really?" He nods his head and picks up my computer intertwine our hands. "Yeah I like that we are a traveling duo helping others around the world." He says smiling at me.

 **2 years earlier Rio flashback**

" _Hey Riley how's it going?" I turn around and see my coworker\friend Grace smiling at me. I wipe my face and say "great. I got more supplies on the way for the school and was able to get some photos of the kids running around in the field it was adorable!" Grace smiles and says "i can't wait to see them. Did you get one of them with the animals?" I shake my head and say "no. I wanted to but the farmer said they were sick so he has to wait on the vet who might not even make it out here in time." She frowns and we walk to get some lunch. Once we sit down our director Tom comes in smiling and shouts "listen up everyone thanks to the generosity of the community we were able to get more people to help fix up the school." We all start clapping and he quiets us down and says "also since the farmers been helping us near the schools and their animals have been sick we thought we would hire a couple of veterinarian to help us out. They should be arriving soon so let's make them feel welcomed."_

 _Everyone starts talking about the new arrivals and I stare at my food thinking about Lucas. "Hey you okay?" Grace asks drinking her water. I smile and say "yeah I'm good." Just then our other friend Laura comes in giggling. "Guess what we got vets now." Grace and I exchange a look and start laughing and I say "Laura we know Tom just told us." She frowns and says "damn it did they come in yet?" I shake my head and say "no he just barely told us. They are here already?" She nods and starts smiling again. "So you've seen them then?" She keeps smiling and nods again saying "yes and they're guys and they're hot! Especially the one that looks like a real life Prince with green eyes." I gasps and they look at me. "You okay Riley?" I nod taking my lunch to the trash. "Yeah I'm just gonna take a walk."_

 _I walk around and grab my phone and call Lucas. "Hey sunshine." He says when he picks up. I can hear the smile in his voice and immediately start smiling too. "Hi." "Hey." I giggle and say "how you been Luke?" He takes a breath and says "I'm okay. Missing you like crazy though." I start blushing and try to hide it then stop when I realize he wasn't there. "I miss you too." He chuckles and says "really? How much?" I giggle and say "like you can't imagine." I pace in front of the little river I was by and bite my lip. "Is that why you're biting your lip right now?" I stop pacing and twirl and say "how did you know I was biting my lip?"_

 _He chuckles and says "because I know you Riley and right now I can see you biting your lip still while trying to twirl and not fall in the river." I gasps and look around but didn't see him. "Lucas..." "yes sunshine?" I hear him chuckle and I say "how did you.." He cuts me off and says "how did I know?" I nod my head looking around still and he says "sunshine you know I can't actually see you nodding your head so I'm gonna need some words." I smile and say "Lucas Friar this is not funny how do you know what I'm doing?" "Okay okay feisty pants. You really want to know?" I sigh and say "yes so tell me." "Okay I'll tell you but close your eyes and count to ten."_

 _"Lucas what will that do? I'm going to look silly." He chuckles and says "come on please for me?" I sigh and close my eyes and start counting. " 1..2..3..4..5.. Lucas I feel goofy." "Just keep counting Riley." I take a breath and continue " 8 9..." I feel someone wrap their hands around my waist and kiss me. I gasps but then start kissing back putting my hands around their neck. We pull back and I keep my eyes close and hear him whisper "10 sunshine." I start crying and smiling at the same time and he wipes my eyes and says "why are you crying?" I open my eyes and look at Lucas and say "I thought I was dreaming."_

 _He moves the hair outta my face and says "nope this is as real as it gets." I smile and kiss him once again. "Damn Riley is that how you plan to greet all the veterinarians that arrive?" I turn my head and see Grace smiling at me. I laugh and look at Lucas and say "no just this one right here." He smiles and kisses me. Grace laughs and says "I guess I'm going to go break the news to Laura that the green eye prince is taken." She waves goodbye and Lucas looks her way and then at me and says "green eye prince?" I giggle and I tell him let's go for a walk. We go sit down at my favorite spot at the top of a hill overlooking everything._

 _He sits down and I sit in between his legs resting against him. He kisses the side of my head and says "go ahead?" I turn my head slightly and look at him with a confused expression. "What do you mean?" He lightly chuckles and says "go ahead and ask me why I'm here?" I turn around and face him staring at him. I scrunch my nose and he smiles and taps it. "Why are you here?" He takes a breath and says "because two years ago the sunshine of my life inspired me with her speech of wanting to change the world." I shake my head looking down and say "I told you not to follow or put your life on hold for me._

 _He lifts my head up and says "who says I'm putting my life on hold? I think I'm right where I'm meant to be." I smile and say "and where's that?" He cups my cheeks and says "right next to you helping to change the world."_

 **End of flashback**

I giggle and say "the traveling vet and photo journalist. We could be superheroes." He chuckles twirling me and we head to our home away from home. I stand on the balcony and smile watching the sun set. "Hey beautiful what's going on in that head of yours?" He asks sitting down and pulling me with him. I giggle and lean against him playing with his fingers and say "nothing just I really love it here." He kisses my head and says "me too. I'm glad we finally got to come here together. If you want we can live here and just go back to New York to visit?" I turn and look at him and smile. "You want to go home don't you?" He says caressing my cheek.

"Would you be mad if I said yes? I know you love it here and I do too but..." "but you love home more." He says finishing my thought. I rest my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat and whisper "do you want to stay here?" He takes a breath playing with my hair and says "no I want to be where you're and it doesn't matter where." I smile and say "I want to be where you're too. Besides it's almost summertime and we missed out on a few of them already." Lucas laughs and says "okay sunshine I got ya." The following week we get packed and head for the airport. "What's that?" I ask seeing him holding an envelope. "This?" He gestures smirking at me. I smile shaking my head and he says "it's the information I've been waiting for."

I wait for him to elaborate but he just kisses my head and closes his eyes falling asleep. I smile shaking my head and lean on him falling asleep too. After the long flight we were both exhausted and headed to my parents place. "Sunshine we should really look into getting our own apartment." Lucas says when we get on the elevator. I giggle and say "why still think my dad is going to steal your shoe?" He gives me a look and I smile putting my hands around his neck and say "I think now that we are married he won't steal them." Lucas kisses me and says "you forget he stole my shoe the day of our wedding. I smile at the memory and we step out heading to the door. "Ready for the madness that is about to happen?" I ask looking at the door. He intertwine our hands and smiles.

 **2 weeks later**

"Riles I'm going to kill that husband of yours!" I laugh as Maya sits on the beach chair next to me putting on her glasses. "What he do peaches?" She frowns and says "he told me I look huge and that I look ready to pop." I look at her and start laughing and say "Maya you do look ready to pop." She crosses her arms and glares at me. "I know I just don't like hearing it." She rubs her stomach and I smile grabbing her hand. "So have you told him yet?" I shush her looking around and say "not yet I'm planning to tonight." She squeals and I smile and shake my head.

At night I walk down to the beach standing in the water and twirling around. Twenty minutes go by and I hear "Excuse miss the beach is closed." I stop and smile saying "oh sorry I'm just waiting on my husband he's running late like always. I should have that engraved on his ring" "Hey I'm not always late." I giggle and turn around smiling at him as he makes his way towards me. "Friar I've been waiting twenty minutes for you what held you up this time?" I put my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer. "I was on time I just stood back watching you." I look at him weirdly and say "I'm not sure if I should be creeped out or find that incredibly romantic."

He shakes his head and kisses me saying "I'm your husband you're supposed to find it romantic." I smile and say "aww my little late romantic. Let's just hope you aren't late to the birth of our child." He sucks in a breath and I close my eyes and whisper crap. He cups my cheeks and says "we're having a baby?" I open my eyes and smile nodding. He lifts me up and spins me and then puts me down and says "oh that can't be good for the baby." I giggle and cup his cheek saying "Luke the baby is fine I'm not that far along yet." He chuckles and says "is this why you wanted to come home." I nod and say "but now we need to find a place to live." He smiles kissing my cheeks and says "follow me my dear."

We walk down to our spot since Lucas wouldn't let me ride a bike and walk over to our little cave. "Okay stay here and I'll go get it." He says holding his hands up at me. "Lucas I'm not a dog and I'm perfectly capable of going in there." He shakes his head and says "please sunshine just stay here?" I sigh holding up my hands like paws and say "ruff." He chuckles going into the cave and comes out a minute later with the envelope I seen on the plane. "When did you put that in there?" I say pointing at it. He flips it in his hands and hands it to me. I look at him weirdly and open it.

I gasps and say "you bought a place?" Tears fill my eyes and he walks towards me wiping them and says "are you upset I didn't ask you to help?" I shake my head and he says "why are you crying then?" I lightly chuckle and say "I'm a hormonal pregnant woman and you are going to have to get use to this." Lucas chuckles gripping my waist. "Also if you tell me I look huge you will be sleeping with the dog Friar." He looks at me confused and says "we don't have a dog." I put my arms around his neck and say "not yet but I want one also I would like some bunnies to fulfill my dream of being a bunny farmer." He chuckles and says "anything else my love?" I scrunch my nose and say "not at the moment I'm pretty happy. But let's play the summer by ear. I'm going to be very demanding when I start showing."

He nods and says "going to be?" I gasps and say "Lucas Friar you are going to pay." He takes off running and I play hurt and he runs back to me. "Are you okay?" I smile and trip him and sit on him. "So I'm demanding huh?" He smiles pushing my hair out of my face and says "in the best way." I shake my head smiling and say "you're so lucky I love you Lucas Friar."

He flips us and smiles kissing me. He helps me up and we hear our song playing from the house again. "Think they know when we come down here?" I ask laying my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me and says "yeah they ship us." I giggle and say "oh boy friar you sure are a cheeseball." He spins me and I wrap my arms around his neck and start kissing him. "Hmm I'm liking this new tradition." He moans. We walk back to the house and I look out at the water. "Well I think there's one tradition we need to amend." I say unbuttoning my dress. He gulps and says "what's that?" I toss my dress at him and walk down to the beach throwing my bathing suit on the sand.

He shakes his head walking down and says "oh yes my favorite one." He strips and runs into the water pulling me to him. "I'm glad nobody knows about this but us." He whispers between kisses. I smile and look on the beach and say "Lucas that might not be true anymore." He looks at me and I nod my head towards the beach. He turns and we see Maya, Smackle, Farkle and Zay sitting there. "Oh god." He whispers. Maya stands and shouts "you put new meaning to the words full moon huckleberry!" They all laugh and so do I. He looks at me and says "Riley you're laughing at me?"

I shake my head and say "new tradition?" He shakes his head and says "you're so lucky I love you Riley Friar." I smile and say "I love you too."


End file.
